Duelo de pasiones
by Xie Hui Shi
Summary: Inuyasha es un bandolero que se mete a los trenes de noche para robar dinero para los pobres y una noche sin quererlo, se mete en el vagon de kagome cuando ella se esta desvistiendo. El amor surgirá entre ellos aunq no lo acepten y el odio albergará coraz
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos! Ok, esta historia esta basada en la novela Tormenta de Pasiones de Caridad Bravo Adams, pero la verdad me base en la adaptación de Liliana Abud en La esposa Virgen, y voy a cambiar algunas cosas y darle mi toque personal, disfrútenloo! D

* * *

** Capitulo 1: Encuentros perturbadores**

La noche era estrellada, fresca y la luna resplandecía con todo su esplendor, alumbrando hasta los más recónditos rincones del bosque, donde las vías del tren, ya desgastadas por el tiempo y por el tránsito, se asomaban a lo largo del empolvado camino.

El canto de los grillos se hacía presente cada vez que éstos tenían la oportunidad de crear sus pautas musicales, y junto a esto se le humanaba el murmullo sordo del tren que se acercaba, lento, por las vías que crujían por la presión ejercida por el largo gusano de metal que se asomaba, estruendoso, por el sendero empolvado.

Sus luces se mezclaban con el resplandor blanquecino de la luna, y el humo del vagón desprendía un olor seco y deprimente, del cual nacían cenizas grises que se esparcían, libres entre la noche.

El tren se acercaba, lento, a un pueblo cercano, en donde sus habitantes le darían el pésame a la viuda y despedirían al difunto general.

Bajaron los militares el féretro en donde yacía muerto el General, y junto con ellos, una hermosa joven de larga melena azabache, la cual no pasaba de los 26 y que llevaba un fino velo negro que dejaban entrever unos hermosos ojos color chocolate.

Atrás de ella, la seguía su pequeño hermano Souta y el sobrino del general, el capitán del ejército, Kouga Wolf.

Llegaron al pequeño pueblo, y una multitud de personas les dieron la bienvenida, y junto a ésta, el debido pésame a la joven viuda.

Kagome se acercó temblorosa al féretro, buscando apoyo en la funda de roble. Se quería desmayar. ¿Cuánto más debería soportar para poder descansar, tranquila, en su pequeña casa al lado del mar?

Parecía que no faltaba mucho, ya que cuando su hermano le preguntó al militar parado frente a ella, cuándo llegarían a San Francisco de los Arenales, éste le respondió, hosco, que después de esta parada llegarían.

Esto la animó un poco, pero no lo suficiente, ya que cuando trató de entrar al vagón para buscar un lugar en donde poder sentarse y descansar, el capitán del ejército la agarró fuertemente del brazo y le preguntó, sin mucho reparo, que qué trataba de hacer.

-Primero, suélteme, que me está lastimando. Y segundo, no soy su hija para que ande pisándome los talones a cada rato. Solo estaba buscando un lugar para descansar.

-Tenga usted muy en cuenta, de que si usted fuera mí hija, las cosas serían muy diferentes. Y perdóneme usted, su "majestad" por andar, como dice usted, _pisándole los talones_, pero es mí trabajo velar por su seguridad y la de su hermano, así que o se aguanta, o se aguanta. Usted decide – terminó, tajante, el buen mozo capitán.

-Vaya... qué diversas las opciones que me da capitán. Tendré que pensármelas un buen rato antes de contestarle... -sonrió, sarcástica la pelinegra.

"Pero qué imbécil resultó ser éste tipo" pensó, con in disimulada molestia la joven, cruzándose de brazos. E iba a salir del vagón, cuando el capitán se le cruzó, haciendo que chocara con su esbelto pecho.

-Y en cuanto a lo de buscar un lugar para descansar, mejor vaya olvidándose de esa idea, que cuando la ceremonia termine, podrá descansar todo lo que quiera –y dicho esto, se alejó de ella.

Cuando el sin fin de pésames fueron dados, y el tren se hubo marchado, la hora rodeaba como a las 1:30 de la mañana.

Adentro del tren, el ambiente era pesado y deprimente. El silencio los acompañaba constantemente, y hacía que todos durmieran tranquilos, en sus camarotes. Todos, excepto Kagome, que rezaba, con plena fe, por el bien de su hermano y el de ella.

La vela que se situaba en su velador estaba ya por apagarse, lo que impidió a la chica seguir con su oración. Se levantó del piso y se plantó frente a la ventana de su camarote. El frescor de la tibia brisa la hacía desear salir a galopar, libre, por el bosque, y renunciar a todas las promesas hechas en el pasado. Pero no podía, no debía. Su destino estaba ligado a ese cadáver, y a ese pueblo que no conocía. Pero en fin ¿Qué podía hacer? Ciertamente, nada. Todo estaba ya predicho.

Con desgana, se alejó de la ventana y se comenzó a desvestir. Estaba ya en braguitas, cuando de la nada, oyó el galope de unos caballos, acercarse a su vagón. El temor la asaltó, haciendo que abriera desmesuradamente sus bellos ojos acaramelados, cuando vio que un hombre entraba al tren por su ventana.

Cuando el hombre pudo entrar, y se plantó frente a Kagome, la sorpresa le dio, literalmente, de golpe en la cara. Kagome le había lanzado un zapato que había encontrado en el suelo, cuando trató, desesperadamente de cubrirse el pecho con cualquier cosa que encontrara. Afortunadamente pudo encontrar una prenda para cubrirse apropiadamente.

Kagome relacionó instintivamente al hombre frente a ella, como un bandido asalta trenes. ¿Qué otra cosa sino? Ya le había dado suficientes motivos para no pensar lo contrario.

Primero, se metía al tren por la ventana de su camarote, segundo, llevaba una máscara que le cubría la naríz y la boca, tercero, iba todo de negro, cuarto, llevaba un sombrero de vaquero también negro, quinto, llevaba una pistola en su cinturón y un cuchillo.

Cuando Kagome, levantó la vista y la enfocó en los ojos del su "atacante", se maravilló internamente por la intensidad de su mirada dorada. Se perdió por unos momentos en esos perfectos orbes... hasta que el sonido de un disparo la sobresaltó, y la hizo volver a la perturbadora realidad.

* * *

Uff, como estuvo? Espero reviews 


	2. Chapter 2

** Capitulo 2: El galán de negro**

Su corazón dio un vuelco cuando divisó, fuera de la ventana a otro bandido, pero a diferencia del que estaba en su camarote, éste llevaba una pistola en la mano. Oh no. El que estaba en su camarote también tenía una pistola... rayos.

Volvió su mirada al hombre parado frente a ella, tan exquisitamente masculino. Y comprendió que no estaba jugando cuando le preguntó a Kagome dónde estaba el dinero. Su voz era ronca y viril, muy sensual.

—Usted está equivocado. Este tren no lleva dinero. Solo contiene el féretro del General Wolf. Por favor, no nos haga daño, váyase —su voz sonaba ahora temblorosa. Estaba asustada.

—Tranquila, no voy a hacerte daño. Solo... solo déjame robarte una mirada... tus ojos son las dos joyas mas hermosas que he visto en toda mi vida... —

Kagome se quedo literalmente embobada. Jamás alguien le había hecho tal cumplido, y menos aun, haberlo pronunciado con tanto halago y devoción. Los ojos de su captor resplandecían, llameando e hipnotizando a Kagome. Jamás había visto tales ojos...

Repentinamente, Kagome se dio cuenta de que estaba semidesnuda, frente a un bandido al cual no conocía en lo absoluto y que ciertamente llevaba consigo una pistola y un cuchillo.

Pegó el grito del año, y tratando de protegerse del asalta trenes, agarró un candelabro que tenía a mano y se lo arrojó con toda la fuerza que tenía en ese momento.

El candelabro pasó rozando al bandido, ya que éste lo había evadido ágilmente.

—Vaya vaya, pero qué valor... tirarme un candelabro en vez de gritar como una loca frenética o desmayarse... ciertamente esta noche será muy agradable...— pensó Inuyasha, a la vez que avanzaba, hábil, hasta quedar frente a frente con la mujer que casi le había roto el cráneo debido a sus tiros locos.

Kagome estaba embobada por la cercanía de aquel hombre que la hacía sentirse como una tonta chiquilla enamorada, y a la vez temerosa por no saber qué intenciones tenía ahora que sabía que en el tren no había dinero.

Trémula, lo miró a los ojos y la sonrisa de Inuyasha la sobresaltó.

—Por favor, váyase. Aquí no tiene nada que hacer. No hay dinero ni ningún objeto de valor. No nos haga daño— la voz de Kagome parecía quebrada, aunque quería que sonase tranquila.

—Ya me había dicho usted anteriormente que no había dinero en el tren. Pero creo que se equivoca al decir que no hay ningún objeto de valor aquí— Inuyasha no dejaba de sonreír con esa sonrisa sensual característica de él.

En ese instante a Kagome le temblaron las piernas. Llegó a su mente vago recuerdo del dije de oro y lapislázuli que le había dado su madre en su lecho de muerte, y que apreciaba tanto.

El dije siempre lo llevaba consigo, colgado de su níveo cuello. Y en raras ocasiones se lo sacaba, para dejarlo en su cofre secreto. Lastima que en ese preciso momento el dije no estuviera en el cofre, sino colgado de su cuello.

Instintivamente se toco el cuello, como un acto de protección. Fue solo una fracción de segundo, que no paso desapercibida para la mirada dorada de Inuyasha, que recorría con descaro, todas las curvas del cuerpo de Kagome.

— ¿A que se refiere con que me he equivocado? Le aseguro que en este tren solo llevamos el féretro del general, que es lo único de gran valor que hay aquí. Claro, si es que usted considera la ropa interior de los pasajeros como un objeto de gran valor...— apuntó Kagome, que iba ya perdiendo el temor que le causaba el encapuchado frente a ella.

Inuyasha rió con suavidad, mostrando su perfecta y blanca dentadura.

— Bueno, jamás había considerado la ropa interior masculina atrayente, pero no puedo decir lo mismo de la femenina...— bajó su mirada hasta el pecho de Kagome, que solo esta cubierto con una manta, y que aparentemente no tenía mucha utilidad, ya que dejaba entrever parte de los senos de la muchacha.

Kagome, al notar que la mirada del sujeto delante de ella había descendido para situarse en su pecho, aferró la manta con más fuerza a su pecho, sonrojándose profundamente.

— ¡Usted es un degenerado! Salga inmediatamente de mi camarote o aténgase a las consecuencias —

—Hm... creo que me atendré a las consecuencias... me gustan los retos — y dicho esto se acercó a Kagome, tomando delicadamente su mentón con su mano, rozando sus labios con los de ella.

En ese instante, unos pasos se oyeron sonar en el pasillo, junto a la puerta de Kagome.

— ¿Señorita Kagome, se encuentra usted bien? Escuche gritos allá adentro— sonó la voz profunda y masculina del capitán Kouga tras la puerta.

Justo cuando Kagome volteó para ver la reacción que había puesto Inuyasha al oír la voz del capitán, se dio cuenta de que se iba a escapar por su ventana, como anteriormente lo hubiera hecho, pero para entrar.

Lo hubiera detenido para que el capitán lo arrestara, pero Inuyasha fue más rápido que ella y salto por la ventana, quedando sentado en el lomo de un caballo que no había ni visto venir.

Cuando respondió al capitán, que no había pasado nada, y este se hubiera marchado, oyó el sonido de dos disparos al aire.

Seguro que era el misterioso bandolero burlándose del que no lo ha podido atrapar.

* * *

Reviews si? 3 


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3: San Francisco de los Arenales**

Cuando por fin llegaron a su destino, Kagome estaba hecha un mar de nervios. Nunca le gustó cambiarse de casa cuando era más pequeña, y definitivamente todavía no le era de su agrado. Pero le reconfortó saber que pronto se irían de allí, ella y su hermano. Solo debía quedarse dos días en aquel lugar, tiempo suficiente para comprarse un poco de ropa nueva y presenciar la lectura del testamento del difunto, el cual redactaba que su hermano heredaría toda su fortuna y que ella iba a ser la encargada de cuidar por su hermano hasta que cumpliera la mayoría de edad y pudiera cobrar su herencia.

Cuando salió del vagón, la luz de las velas la cegó por un momento, haciendo que tropezara con un peldaño del tren. Cerró los ojos instintivamente, como ocurre cuando alguien sabe que está por caerse y que trata de amortiguar la caída con sus manos. Pero para sorpresa de Kagome, no cayó al suelo, sino que había caído en el regazo de unos fuertes brazos la retenían en un posesivo abraso.

Al levantar la vista y posarla en los ojos del hombre frente a ella, la sorpresa emanaba de cada poro de su cremosa piel. ¡Era el bandido! Estaba segura. Esa mirada... y su intensidad... tenía que ser él, aunque no se explicaba el porqué de su aparición en ese pueblo. Tal vez fuese un simple pueblerino que ha de tener el mismo color de ojos que el asalta trenes... Muy convincente, más no para ella.

Trató de balbucear algo, más fue callada por el supuesto "bandido".

— ¿Acaso tengo algo en la cara, que es el motivo de su insistente mirada? O es que me encuentra atractivo... — su sensual sonrisa la hipnotizó, como anteriormente lo había hecho el bandido encapuchado.

—No me gusta alardear... pero para las mujeres soy irresistible. Se vuelven locas con solo verme... Y veo que este es uno de esos casos — sonrió Inuyasha, sardónico, tratando que Kagome se enojara, mostrando ese rubor tan inocente que se apoderaba de sus mejillas cada vez que la invadía la rabia.

Y se regocijó interiormente cuando pudo notar el fugaz rubor en las mejillas de la joven delante de él. Se le veía totalmente azorada. Y él sabía porque...

—Perdone usted, pero creo que me debe más respeto. Si no se ha dado cuenta, le informo que soy la viuda del difunto General Wolf y déjeme decirle que no me agradan este tipo de "bienvenidas" — trató de parecer indiferente, conteniendo la ira y el azoramiento provocado por... ése.

En ese momento llegó el Capitán Kouga, y en el mismo instante se percató del montón de personas que estaban reunidas allí, seguramente para darle el pésame y despedirse de su venerado General.

—Disculpe. Sí… usted. Si me permite, tengo que ir a recibir los más sentidos pésames de estos pueblerinos. Si me hace el honor de moverse... —

La verdad es que a Kagome le pareció que había sido algo injusta y... pesada con ese hombre. Además, él la había sostenido cuando casi se había tropezado, y seguramente estaba jugando con ella cuando mencionó la reacción de las mujeres por su atractivo. Aunque debía de admitir que tenía un físico espectacular y un rostro demasiado perfecto...digno de los Dioses y un...

— Inuyasha —

— ¿Perdón? — la acariciadora voz varonil la había sacado de sus pensamientos, turbándola enormemente.

—Inuyasha Taisho. Ese es mi nombre. Soy el presidente de este pueblo y médico de la población. Lamento que no le haya parecido mi bienvenida, pero creo que es mi deber el informarle que en este pueblo todos los hombres saludamos a la bellas damas así— al guiñarle un ojo, Kagome se sintió enrojecer súbitamente.

Cuando por fin pudo hablar, balbució unas cuantas cosas, muy cómicas para el humor de Inuyasha.

—Bien señor Taisho, si me disculpa, tengo que atender algunos asuntos. Adiós — le dedicó una fugaz sonrisa algo forzada y se marchó, demasiado apurada para su gusto y conformidad.

Cuando estuvo alejada de aquel perturbador hombre, exhaló el aire contenido, que extrañamente había contenido al hablare anteriormente. No sabía porqué, pero ese hombre la turbaba enormemente. Talvez fuese por su increíble atractivo, se dijo, o por su voz tan sensual... o por esos ojos encandilantes que hechizaban y reflejaban lo fogoso y apasionado que podía ser en el dormitorio.

Rápidamente se reprimió por el curso que llevaban sus pensamientos, y recibió, con una sonrisa, el pequeño ramo de flores que le entregaban un niño que sollozaba incontrolablemente.

Al finalizar la despedida al cuerpo sin vida del General, una fuerte brisa azotó a todos los allá presentes, apagando las velas y causando el murmullo de voces atrás de la capilla.

— ¿Qué te dije? Es el mal augurio de ésa... el mal augurio que trajo al pueblo y a todos nosotros. Seguro que está maldecida —

Cuando la ceremonia efectuada en la iglesia hubo terminado, todos los pueblerinos se dispusieron a volver a sus humildes hogares. Todos, excepto Kagome e Inuyasha, junto con el Capitán y una joven de cabello negro lacio, muy sensual, y que descaradamente trataba de llamar la atención de Inuyasha cada vez que podía, moviendo sus rebosantes senos o contoneándose sobre su bien proporcionado trasero cuando pasaba al lado de Inuyasha.

A Kagome esto le enfureció. No era que le importase que ésa estuviese coqueteándole a ese hombre... para nada. Solo estaba molesta porque era un mal ejemplo para su hermano...

Cuando las ultimas personas salieron de la iglesia, Kagome preguntó al Capitán donde dormirían su hermano y ella. El Capitán le había respondido que en su casa, pero al momento su madre, Tsubaki, se había opuesto con el pretexto de que no podían quedarse en su casa debido a que no le gustaban los niños que no obedecían órdenes y que se quedaban jugando con los soldaditos. O como ella los había llamado, mocosos problemáticos.

—Souta es un niño muy bien educado señora, y siempre obedece cuando alguien le ordena hacer algo. Y le voy a decir algo, usted no tiene ningún derecho a llamar a mi hermano mocoso problemático. El es el mejor niño que existe, y si le soy sincera, aunque usted no se opusiera a alojarnos en su casa, no le aceptaríamos. Prefiero dormir en la calle a compartir el mismo techo con una arpía como usted — y dicho esto, Kagome giró sobre sus talones y arrastró a su hermano lejos de esa gentuza.

— ¿Y ahora donde vamos a dormir Kagome? — Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de los grandes ojos cafés de su hermano, quien le sujetaba la mano con fervor.

—No te preocupes Souta, ya encontraremos algún lugar, no llores. Sabes que no me gusta verte llorar... ahora seca esas lágrimas que vamos a comprar un dulce¿sí? —

— ¡Sí! —

Ya estaban llegando al hombre que vendía algodones de azúcar, cuando una mano retuvo a Kagome del brazo y la hizo voltearse suavemente, para encontrarse con esa mirada tan apasionada y brillante. Se estremeció al sentir el tacto de sus cálidas manos sobre su tersa piel, acariciándola y subiendo cada vez más...

— ¿Le podemos ayudar en algo, señor Taisho? —Logró musitar, todavía turbada por la repentina presencia de aquel hombre y por el suave contacto de su mano con su piel.

—Vi como Tsubaki se portó con ustedes, y si le soy sincero, nunca había visto a alguien responderle tan tajante. Es una mujer muy fría e hiriente con sus comentarios, que no soporta que nadie le vaya con la contraria. Y cuando usted se dio la vuelta, su rostro estaba rojo por la ira y parecía que iba a perseguirla hasta que le pidiera perdón de rodillas — sonrió al imaginar a Kagome pidiéndole perdón a esa señora.

Aunque no llevaba mucho tiempo conociendo a Kagome, sabía que a la menor presencia de ofensa hacia ella o su hermano, esta respondía con comentarios punzantes e hirientes. O sino, con comentarios sarcásticos, que sin duda, para ella eran como un arma de defensa contra otros.

—Mire, si vino aquí solo para darme el sermón del día está perdiendo el tiempo. Me importa un pepino si a esa mujer le caigo mal o si quiere perseguirme y matarme. Ella ofendió a mi hermano llamándolo mocoso problemático y yo le respondí como cualquier hermana lo hubiese hecho. Si eso la ofendió, bueno, mejor lo hubiera pensado dos veces antes de expresarse así de mi hermano — sus mejillas estaban encendidas al máximo y su cabello estaba alborotado. Sus ojos llameaban, y eso maravilló a Inuyasha por completo.

—Se equivoca Kagome, yo no vine a darle el sermón. Vine a ofrecerle mi casa para que usted y su hermano pudieran darse una ducha y descansar. Si usted desea, podemos olvidarnos de este acontecimiento e irnos felices todos a dormir. ¿Qué le parece? O ahora me va a saltar con que no porque no le gustan los hombres a los cuales les coquetean las mujeres... — dijo, guiñándole un ojo, sonriendo malévolo.

Las mejillas de Kagome se tornaron de un color carmín intenso. Sentía que el corazón se le aceleraba y que el calor la abrazaba efusivamente.

— ¿Qué quiere decir con eso? A mi no me importa que ésa mujer esté coqueteándole. Es más, me importa más la vida de una hormiga a lo que ocurra con ustedes dos. Por mí, pueden hacer lo que les plazca hacer —

La sonrisa de Inuyasha se ensanchó al oír las palabras de Kagome. Con que había visto cómo Kikyo trataba de llamar su atención… Muy bien. Le gustaba la dirección que iban tomando las cosas.

—Muy bien señorita¿Qué le parece si dejamos este tema para otra ocasión? Está comenzando a helar y no creo que a usted y su hermano les guste estar en cama por una semana, bebiendo caldos de pollo ¿O me equivoco? — rió suavemente, haciendo que Kagome se estremeciera y asintiera molesta. No le gustaba que ése sujeto tuviera la razón. En nada...

Inuyasha tomó la mano de Souta y ofreció a Kagome su brazo, para escoltarla hasta su caballo. Kagome miró a Inuyasha con in disimulada sorpresa. La verdad es que nunca hubiese imaginado a ese hombre ofreciéndole el brazo ni menos su casa.

"Creo que me apresuré al juzgar a este hombre. Talvez solo trata de agradarme y yo no le he dado la oportunidad con mis evasivas..." — pensó Kagome, antes de aceptar el brazo de Inuyasha con una tímida sonrisa y perderse entre la oscuridad de la noche.

* * *

Muchisimas gracias por todos sus reviews! abrazo 


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

Después de un rato, encontraron unos caballos amarrados cerca de una plaza. Inuyasha llamó a unos hombres que estaban apoyados sobre un árbol para darles instrucciones sobre cómo llevarlos a todos.

—Bankotsu, tú llévate al pequeño. Tú Jakotsu, anda a la casa y dile a Kaede que prepare algo para comer y dos habitaciones para nuestros huéspedes.

Los dos hombres asintieron y efectuaron sus obligaciones sin rechistar.

El hombre de cabellera negra, tomó a Souta y lo sentó en el lomo de su caballo. Souta, aunque estaba muerto de sueño, no pudo más que despertarse al sentir que lo tomaban y lo sentaban en un caballo. Su mayor sueño era el de montarse en un caballo y galopar libremente por el pastizal, y de algún modo lo estaba realizando. El hombre subió al caballo sin menor esfuerzo y comenzó a pasearse por la plaza con el niño delante de él. Parecían que se llevaban muy bien, ya que desde lejos se oían sus risas.

Kagome trató de buscar la mirada de Inuyasha, pero no la encontró. Él parecía estar sumamente concentrado en la montura de su caballo negro para prestarle atención. Hizo un ademán para llamar su atención pero no consiguió nada, así que intentó con un carraspeo.

— ¿Pasa algo? — fue lo único que Kagome oyó salir de los sensuales labios de Inuyasha.

— Si, pasa algo. Si no es mucha molestia¿con quien se supone que me iré?

— Conmigo, claro está — su voz era calmada, al igual que su actitud en ese momento.

Cuando dejó al caballo, fijó su mirada en la de Kagome, que lo miraba con las mejillas sonrosadas. No quería irse con él en el caballo. Por algún motivo incierto, le producía un escalofrío tremendo el pensar que estaría muy cerca de él, y que en un acto inconsciente se podría recostar sobre su pecho. Eso la hizo ruborizarse y encarar a Inuyasha, quien la veía con una sonrisa reflejada en sus labios.

— ¿No podría irme sola en un caballo? — la voz que empleó Kagome es ese momento fue tan dulce e inocente que a Inuyasha le dio un vuelco el corazón. Parecía una pequeña niña desvalida que preguntaba a su padre si podía montar sola, y no la viuda de un hombre de más de 50 años, que iba a pasar la noche en su casa.

— ¿Acaso es tan mala mi compañía, que no quiere ni acercarse a mí? No tengo nada contagioso si eso es lo que le preocupa... — Kagome se sonrojó al ver que éste se lo decía debido a que ella se había distanciado un poco de él cuando éste comenzó a hablarle.

La mirada que le dirigía Inuyasha a Kagome decía claramente que quería una respuesta. Y la quería ahora ya. Pero fue salvada por la aparición de Souta y el hombre en su caballo, que esperaba la salida de su patrón.

Kagome dejó exhalar un largo suspiro, y se resignó. Caminó lentamente hacia Inuyasha con la intención de subirse al caballo antes que él, pero él fue mucho más rápido y la tomó de los brazos, subiéndola al lomo del animal, como si no pesara nada. Acto seguido, el mismo subió al caballo y agarró las riendas del semental y dio la orden de marcha.

Los dos caballos comenzaron su loca carrera por entre la pradera, guiados por la luna detrás de ellos.

Cuando aligeraron el paso, Kagome, quien estuvo tensa todo el trayecto, se había relajado al oler el aroma de las especias esparcidas por el sendero, y el exquisito olor de la colonia del hombre detrás suyo. Ese olor la embriagaba de tal manera, que le hizo cerrar los ojos, e inconscientemente apoyarse contra el pecho de Inuyasha, quien iba al igual que ella, disfrutando del aroma que desprendía la joven delante de él.

Cuando sintió que Kagome se recostaba sobre él, todos los músculos de su cuerpo se tensaron e inconscientemente agarró las riendas del caballo con mayor fuerza.

El calor se apoderó rápidamente de su cuerpo, sin saber porqué reaccionaba así con aquella mujer.

Había tenido una infinidad de amantes, mil veces mejores que ella, y jamás le había sucedido tal cosa.

Suspiró aliviado cuando divisó, cerca de ellos, su casa y su hermoso jardín lleno de rosas blancas, las cuales resplandecían con la luz proveniente de la luna, y que brillaban como nunca.

Souta se había quedado dormido, y Bankotsu lo llevó en brazos hasta su habitación en el segundo piso. Los grillos hicieron notar su presencia al hacer sonar las pautas musicales que tan bien conocían, y que reproducían cada noche sin aburrirse en absoluto.

Cuando hizo ademán de hacer bajar a Kagome, no obtuvo respuesta por parte de la chica. Esto le sorprendió, ya que parecía que lo único que quería esa joven era alejarse lo más rápido de él.

Volteó su rostro, y observó que la joven frente a él dormía placidamente.

Al ver su cara tan llena de paz, tan hermosa e inocente, una ternura inmensa lo invadió y sintió unas enormes ganas de abrazarla y llenarla de besos y de caricias. Pero se tuvo que conformar, cuando al rozarle suavemente la mejilla con el dorso de su mano, ella se despertó y lo miró con ojos expectantes. Seguramente quería una respuesta, y él no estaba en sus 5 sentidos para dársela en ese momento.

* * *

Hola a todos!   
Espero que les haya gustado el cap; y gracias a todos por sus reviews!

Adios! Besos y abrazos


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

— ¿Me... me podría ayudar a bajar del caballo, por favor? — la timidez que profesaba su voz sorprendió a Inuyasha. ¿Desde cuando ésa mujer era tan… tímida e inocente?

Asintiendo, bajó del caballo y se volvió hacia Kagome, quien lo miraba fijamente a los ojos.

— ¿Tiene frío, Kagome? — dijo, al ver que Kagome comenzaba a temblar.

La sonrisa de Inuyasha era tan cálida que reconfortó a Kagome e hizo que le sonriera abiertamente. De verdad que se había equivocado al juzgar a aquél hombre. Ahora se daba cuenta de que a él le importaban el bienestar de su hermano y el de ella. O eso era lo que le parecía...

Sin mencionar que era el hombre más apuesto y viril que había conocido en toda su vida y...

— ¿Kagome¿Me escucha? — La voz de Inuyasha la sacó de sus pensamientos, sobresaltándola de sobremanera, provocando que se tambaleara sobre el caballo y que perdiera equilibrio, lo cual seguramente haría que terminara con la cara barriendo el suelo.

Cuando sintió que se caía, cerró con fuerza los ojos, esperando la llegada del dolor punzante en su trasero, pero se sorprendió al saberse en los brazos de Inuyasha y no en el polvoriento suelo de la entrada del rancho.

Llegó, sin quererlo, el recuerdo de cuando había tropezado con el escalón del tren e Inuyasha la había sostenido para no caerse.

— Parece que el destino se empeña en juntarnos. Ya ve, esta es la segunda vez en este día que se cae y yo la sostengo entre mis brazos —

Su maravillosa risa resonó por todo el patio; y sintiéndose un poco tonta, Kagome trató de zafarse del agarre de Inuyasha.

La vergüenza había anidado en su rostro y en su alma. "Pero qué tonta eres Kagome! Trata de no hacer el ridículo¿Quieres?" se había reprochado mentalmente, cuando se hubo soltado del agarre de Inuyasha.

— ¿Podemos entrar? Hace un poco de frío, y como anteriormente dijo, no quiero pescar un resfriado — su voz temblaba, al igual que su cuerpo. Realmente hacía un frío terrible.

— Claro Kagome. Pero por mientras...— se quitó su chaqueta de cuero y la colocó sobre los hombros de Kagome. Al levantar la vista, los ojos interrogativos de Kagome lo miraban fijamente.

— Espero que con mi chaqueta ya no sienta tanto frío. Normalmente las noches aquí son muy frescas, casi se podría decir que son tibias. Pero volviendo al tema; si todavía siente frío avíseme sin cuidado. No tengo ningún problema en brindarle calor si me lo pide... —

Un rubor soberbio se apoderó de las mejillas de Kagome. ¡¿Cómo podía, ese hombre, siempre hacerle sonrojar como una adolescente en su primera cita?! Eso la irritaba enormemente.

Levantando su mentón lo más alto posible, le dio la espalda a Inuyasha y se encaminó, con paso firme, hacia la casa que se divisaba a unos metros de donde estaban.

Al minuto, escuchó el galope de un caballo detrás de ella. Se sobresaltó cuando una mano la agarró de la cintura y la subió hasta el lomo del caballo.

— ¡Pero qué rayos cree que hace! Bájeme en este mismo instante o...—

— O qué. ¿Me demandará? — el tono burlón de su voz hizo a Kagome enfurecerse.

— Así es. Lo demandaré —

La risa de Inuyasha la hizo ponerse roja, pero de rabia. ¡¿Pero qué se creía ese sujeto?!

— Y dígame. ¿Cuáles son los cargos que se me presentan, señorita? —

Qué hubiera dado Kagome para borrar esa sonrisa tan descarada de los labios de ese sujeto. Pero ciertamente, no podía. Tendría que soportar su detestable presencia por… solo… ¡Esta noche!

Al pensar en que ya no volvería a ver la detestable cara de ese hombre la llenó de alegría y regocijo.

Sonrió abiertamente a Inuyasha, mostrando la más bella de sus sonrisas, la cual encantó a Inuyasha, no pudiendo quitarle los ojos de encima.

— ¿Sabe qué? Olvídelo. Creo que me he portado como una niña malcriada esta noche. Le agradezco que nos haya ofrecido su casa a mí y a Souta esta noche. Y también por haberme ayudado a no caerme al suelo cuando tropecé con las escalas del tren. Espero no haberle ofendido en alguna ocasión con mis comentarios algo sarcásticos... —

Inuyasha estaba totalmente anonado. La misma mujer que le había insultado y menospreciado, ahora le pedía perdón y le agradecía? Esto sin duda que era extraño. Pero más que eso; extraordinario. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención a Inuyasha, fue el radical cambio de actitud de la joven para con él.

— No se preocupe Kagome. Para mí ha sido todo un placer el ofreceros mi casa esta noche, como lo ha sido el impedir que cayera al suelo. Y también el ofreceros mi chaqueta como abrigo para el frío... — dijo, al ver que Kagome se acurrucaba en el interior de su chaqueta color café. Se veía tan hermosa e indefensa sentada en su regazo que jamás hubiera pensado que esa misma mujer estuviera en ese pueblo solo con un único propósito; el de cobrar la herencia del General Wolf después de haberse casado con él en su lecho de muerte.

Con un ademán avisó a Kagome que ya podían bajar y se preparó para bajar a Kagome. Pero no fue necesario, ya que ella saltó del caballo y le dirigió una cálida sonrisa.

Talvez esa no fuera la forma más ortodoxa ni delicada y femenina para bajar de un caballo, pero era eficaz y del agrado de Kagome. Siempre lo había hecho cuando era pequeña, y lo seguiría haciendo hasta que se volviera una vieja decrépita, o algo por el estilo.

— Vaya, creo que si las personas de aquí la vieran haciendo eso se sorprenderían enormemente. Aquí las mujeres normalmente, si es que se atreven a subir a un caballo, esperan a que los hombres las bajen...

— Losé. Pero si le soy sincera, nunca me ha gustado depender de nadie para hacer alguna cosa. Cuando era más pequeña, los hombres que trabajaban en mi casa me llamaban "El muchachín", debido a que no me comportaba como una niña debería comportarse. Pero bueno, esa es otra historia. ¿Seguimos? —

— Claro — y dicho esto, bajó de la montura de su caballo y le dirigió una fugaz mirada a Kagome, quien seguía acurrucada debajo de la chaqueta de Inuyasha.

Siguieron por un estrecho camino hecho con piedras, que luego los llevó a un sendero lleno de flores. Kagome en su vida había visto tanta belleza junta. El brillo que desprendía la luna parecía alegrar a todas aquellas flores, y a ella misma también.

Hacía tanto tiempo que no sentía esa paz, que no se permitía disfrutar de la belleza de nada, y de la calma que irradiaba la noche.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Inuyasha, Kagome se quedó boquiabierta. Jamás en su vida había visto una casa tan grande. Ni tan bonita. Su casa, con suerte tenía dos pisos y una pequeña televisión. Y en comparación con lo que vio cuando entró a la casa de Inuyasha, su humilde y enana casita en la pradera parecía una choza al lado de la de Inuyasha.

Todo estaba amueblado con piezas de roble, tan lindas y sofisticadas. En el techo colgaban lámparas hermosísimas. Las paredes estaban adornadas con diseños exquisitos para la vista, y la casa era tan espaciosa que Kagome se sintió diminuta comparada con todo a su alrededor.

— Bueno, y como ve, este es mi humilde hogar — dijo Inuyasha, al momento que se tiraba a uno de los sillones situados en la sala.

— ¿A esto le llama "humilde"? — la incredulidad de Kagome era casi palpable.

— Bueno... sí. Comparada con las otras viviendas de los habitantes de este pueblo es humilde. Y mucho. Aquí las personas creen que al tener una casa enorme y llena de lujos se les puede denominar como "ricachones". Toma por ejemplo a la familia Hakaku. Ellos tienen la casa más grande y lujosa de este pueblo y déjeme decirle Kagome, que se les considera la familia menos honrada y la más odiada del pueblo. Explotan a sus trabajadores de una forma terrible, y roban a los más pobres. Así es como pueden darse esos lujos y poder seguir viviendo como viven hasta este momento.

Esto sorprendió a Kagome. ¿Cómo podían robar a los más necesitados para su propio beneficio? Eso era inhumano. Aunque no era de sorprenderse, ya que cuando era pequeña siempre había oído discutir a las personas de su villa sobre lo poco solidario y sensible que era el gobierno.

Aunque Kagome y su familia no vieran en la miseria misma, tampoco se podía decir que vivieran con lujos y comodidades. La infancia de Kagome fue muy dura, y le entristecía recordarla.

Justo cuando meditaba sobre el egoísmo de las personas, una señora de avanzada edad apareció por entre la puerta. Su rostro, aunque rugoso por la edad y el tiempo, parecía todavía mostrar cierta vivacidad. Sus ojos grises brillaron y bailaron cuando divisó la figura de Inuyasha en el sillón, y dio un sonoro grito cuando Inuyasha volteó a verla.

— ¡Mi pequeñín! —Y dicho esto, se abalanzó sobre Inuyasha rodeándolo efusivamente con sus brazos.

Inuyasha trataba de soltarse del agarre de la señora, mascullando juramentos, y dando patadas al aire.

— ¡Kaede, por favor¿No ves que me estás avergonzando enfrente de la dama aquí presente? —

— ¡Oh, pamplinas! —

Y cuando la mujer lo soltó, los dos cayeron al sofá, riéndose como unos chiquillos.

Al ver que Kagome parecía no entender nada de nada, Inuyasha se sentó sobre el sillón, arrastrando a la señora consigo, y le dedicó una hermosa sonrisa a Kagome.

— Ésta es Kaede, la cocinera, la ama de llaves, la que hace las comprar de la casa y la que pone orden cuando ve que alguien va a romperle los muebles.

— Y tu niñera. Que no se te olvide muchacho — Al oír esto, Inuyasha lanzó un bufido y las dos mujeres se rieron al unísono.

Al finalizar el espectáculo, Kaede se tuvo que levantar e ir a la cocina, con la excusa de que tenía que terminar de lavar los platos de la cena. Cuando hubo entrado a sector culinario, Kagome levantó su mirada y buscó la de Inuyasha, casi sin quererlo. En el momento en el que sus dos miradas coincidieron, Kagome sintió que un escalofrío le recorría la espalda, y terminaba en...

— ¿Querida, qué prefieres, darte un baño o que te sirva la cena?

En el momento que resonó la voz de Kaede por la sala, Kagome dio un brinco, y toda la magia de aquél momento se esfumó como la niebla en un amanecer.

— Gracias señora, pero creo que optaré por darme un baño y acostarme. No tengo mucho apetito esta noche — Y dicho esto, le brindó a Kaede una tímida sonrisa.

— Por favor querida, no me llames señora. Para ti soy Kaede. O nana si lo prefieres. Eres tan linda... ¿Cómo te llamas muchacha?

— Kagome Higurashi

—Oh, no eres tú la viuda del...

—Del General Wolf. Sí Kaede, esa misma.

Un silencio algo incómodo inundó la habitación. La tensión se sentía por todo el lugar, y parecía que nunca iba a acabar, cuando un carraspeo por parte de Inuyasha rompió todo ese mutismo.

— Kaede, lleva a la señorita a su habitación para que se duche y descanse un poco. Ha sido un viaje agotador y creo que un caldo de pollo le sentará bien. ¿O prefiere un té Kagome?

Al oír la acariciadora voz de Inuyasha, Kagome sintió un temblor dentro de ella. Jamás le había ocurrido semejante cosa, y estaba decidida a no experimentarlo de nuevo.

— Um, creo que el té me sentará mejor, gracias — el nerviosismo comenzaba a hacer presencia en la voz de Kagome, lo cual no pasó desapercibido para Inuyasha ni mucho menos para ella misma.

— Bueno Kaede, ya oíste a nuestra invitada. Encárgate de que nuestra huésped se sienta cómoda. Mientras, yo voy a ver qué ha ocurrido con los sementales que fueron encontrados en el bosque.

Besó a Kaede en la mejilla al despedirse, y le guiñó un ojo a Kagome, quien apartó inmediatamente la mirada, completamente azorada.

Esto, no pasó inadvertido para Kaede, quien, dándose la vuelta, rió para sus adentros.

— Ay, estos jóvenes de hoy. Sí que les gusta hacerse del rogar — pensó la anciana.

Pero en su mente, esto no le preocupaba en lo absoluto, ya que tenía un plan para que aquellos tórtolos se enamoraran. Claro, si es que no lo estaban ya.

Si ese era el caso, lo que haría esa noche seguramente les daría el empujoncito que los dos necesitaban.

Y con su magnífico plan en la cabeza, marchó hacia la cocina, para hacer el té que le habían pedido.

* * *

Perdon por el retrasito ... es que se me seco el cerebro de tanto chamuyar xD

Pero bueno, aqui esta el super cap; espero que les agrade y disculpen si no fue muy ... creativo el cambio de actitud de kagome ... es que de verdad que se me agotaron las palabras y los recursos para seguir con la conversacion con Inuyasha u,u ..

Bueno, me despido, y a todos ** UN FELIZ Y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO! **

Besos y abrazos, su amiga Kamy : D


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6**

Cuando Kaede hubo marchado hacia la cocina, Kagome se sentó pesadamente en el sofá, como anteriormente había hecho Inuyasha. Estaba cansada y lo único que deseaba en ese momento era poder tomar un baño con agua caliente y meterse a la cama. Claro, junto con otras cosillas que también deseaba, como no ver más a ese Inuyasha.

Odiaba verlo, ya que se ponía colorada y aunque no quisiera admitirlo, el corazón le palpitaba como un loco. Muchas veces oyó a su madre hablarle sobre el amor cuando era más pequeña... y ésta había mencionado que esos eran los síntomas del enamoramiento. Pero… ¿Estaría ella enamorada de Inuyasha?

"¡Pamplinas!" Pensó, pero en ese mismo instante dejó de reprocharse el pensar en aquello, recordando momentos tan lejanos que ya casi no recordaba del todo...

— _Mamá¿Porqué el vecino se comporta tan raro últimamente? Lo veo que se le caen constantemente las bolsas de las compras; que tararea canciones todas pasadas de moda y lo más raro; cuando uno lo saluda, él sonríe y responde cantando. Normalmente no saluda, y si lo hace, es sólo un gruñido algo hosco..._

— _Eso es porque está enamorado, cariño. _

— _¿Enamorado¿Y qué rayos es enamorado?_

— _Estar enamorado es la cosa más linda del mundo, Kagome. Uno siente mariposas en el estómago constantemente, y siente que anda por las nubes... __sin prestar atención a nada. Una vez, cuando yo y tu padre estábamos enamorados, éste chocó dos veces con un poste de electricidad en la calle. A la semana lo tuvieron que llevar al hospital, ya que se había roto un brazo. _

— _Entonces estar enamorado es malo¿no? Por que si uno choca con cosas y le entran mariposas en la panza... no creo que sea bueno... _

_Sounomi rió por lo inocente que podía ser su pequeña hija._

— _No, cariño. No es malo... es muy bueno. Y aunque las personas choquen con cosas, no les toman tanta importancia. Es tan bonito el amor Kagome... pero bueno, con el tiempo tu ya sabrás qué es el amor y el estar enamorada. Vamos a ver ahí si no chocas contra la pared de tu habitación — esto último lo dijo riéndose, recibiendo un golpe con un cojín por parte se su hija. _

— _¡Mamá! Yo nunca voy a enamorarme. No quiero tener un ojo morado como el vecino, y tampoco quiero tener mariposas volando en mi panza. Eso es raro y totalmente asqueroso. _

Y ahora todo eso le parecía tan lejano. Su madre ahora se encontraba muerta, y ella tenía su corazón encerrado en una jaula con un candado gigante, que talvez nunca se abriría.

Sonrió al recordar todas las tardes que pasaron ella y su madre en la pequeña terraza de su humilde casa, hablando sobre lo que sería su vida con el hombre con quien se enamoraría y luego se casaría.

Sonrió ante esos recuerdos. Y pensó cuán lejos estaba de aquellos. Jamás se había enamorado de nadie, y aunque no lo quisiese admitir, estaba muy ilusionada con la aparición de Inuyasha en su vida. Cuando pensaba en él, el corazón le daba un vuelco y se sentía tan feliz. Pero cuando estaba con él, el corazón le latía a mil por hora, y aunque costase admitirlo, la presencia misma de Inuyasha la alegraba y la llenaba de una paz y de una seguridad que jamás hubiese pensado que sentiría jamás.

Claro, aunque no lo demostraba en lo absoluto.

Con un ademán, se levantó del sillón para dirigirse a la cocina. Ahora más que nunca quería ese baño y si no lo conseguía en ese preciso momento iba a volverse loca.

Al entrar a la cocina, un olor a café asaltó sus canales respiratorios. Cómo le gustaba el olor a café…

— ¡Oh, muchacha! No te hubieras levantado; el té ya está listo. Lo que pasa es que ésta tetera ya está en sus últimos años. No se porqué Inuyasha no ha comprado otra nueva... Pero bueno, qué le vamos a hacer. Ven querida, te llevaré a tu habitación para que te des un baño calentito y te metas a la cama. El té yo te lo traigo luego.

Y agarrando el brazo de Kagome, tiró de él, llevando a Kagome fuera de la cocina, hacia el hall.

Subieron por una escalera de mármol, muy bonita pero sencilla, al igual que todo en esa casa. Y llegaron a un pasillo en donde había varias puertas. Al final de este había una ventana con cortinas y cerca de ésta, un jarrón con flores. Esto daba un ambiente de tranquilidad y fluidez que a Kagome simplemente encantó.

Con una sonrisa entró a una de las puertas del pequeño y corto pasillo. Dentro, se maravilló con todo lo que había en esa habitación. Los muebles eran hermosos, todos hechos de roble, y la cama con dosel daba un aire de belleza y majestuosidad que nunca había visto. Pasó su mano sobre la hermosa colcha dorada, sintiendo la suavidad de ésta. Ella jamás había tenido una cama así. Nunca se había permitido soñar con algo así. Y dándose la vuelta, vio cómo Kaede la miraba con unos ojos tan cálidos y llenos de ternura que la hizo sentir como en casa.

Le sonrió a la vieja mujer, quien abrió otra puerta al fondo de la habitación, para dejar correr el agua en la tina.

— Bueno querida. Ésta es tu habitación. Espero que te haya gustado — el tono meloso de su voz no importó a Kagome, quien dirigiéndole una de sus más lindas sonrisas afirmó:

— Es preciosa. Nunca pensé que trataran así a los invitados. Pareciera que ésta habitación fuera la del dueño, ya que a pesar de ser sencilla tiene muchos objetos de valor...— y rió ante su ocurrencia.

Al oír esto, Kaede hizo un carraspeo, al tiempo que le brindaba a Kagome una sonrisa algo forzada.

— Mejor te dejo cariño, para que te puedas bañar tranquila. Aquí está tu té, y procura tomártelo antes de que se enfríe. Cualquier cosa me pegas un grito¿Bien?

— Jaja, bien Kaede.

Y dando media vuelta, salió de la habitación, dejando a Kagome parada en medio de ésta.

Cuando la anciana hubo cerrado la puerta, Kagome fue a ver cómo estaba el agua de la ducha.

Cuando hubo comprobado que el agua estuviese caliente, se desvistió y se metió dentro de la tina con espuma.

— Ah... que rico — pensó, sintiendo cómo el agua caliente comenzaba a hacer efecto en sus tensos y adoloridos músculos. Dejó que la espuma le hiciera cosquillas por todos lados, hasta que sintió que recobraba las fuerzas perdidas y que el sueño la vencía.

Salió de la ducha, se arropó con una toalla y se miró en el espejo de aquel hermoso y extenso baño. Lucía cansada y algo demacrada, pero eso no le importaba mucho. Talvez con una noche de sueño su rostro estaría presentable ante la notaria, al siguiente día, para leer el testamento del difunto.

Con una última mirada hacia el esplendoroso baño, salió a su habitación. Justo cuando se tiraba sobre la esponjosa colcha, recordó algo. Muy importante.

¡No había traído su maleta!

Se reprochó el ser tan idiota. ¡Cómo se había podido olvidar de su maleta! Era algo muy tonto de su parte. Pensó en llamar a Kaede para pedirle algo de ropa para dormir, pero vio el reloj situado sobre la mesita de noche, y éste marcaba las 2:30 de la mañana. Era ya muy tarde, y no quería molestarla.

Con un suspiro, se metió en la cama, completamente desnuda. Hacía años que no dormía así, y la verdad es que se sentía muy cómoda. Además, esa habitación era para ella sola, y no tenía que temer que alguien entrase por la puerta y la descubriera. Así que, dando un bostezo, apagó la luz de la lámpara de mesa y se acurrucó entre las sabanas y su cómoda almohada.

En el momento en el que colocó su cabeza sobre la almohada, un aroma asaltó todo sus sentidos por completo. Era un aroma que había olido antes... tan exquisito y embriagador... pero... ¿En donde?

Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por todas las sensaciones que la embriagaban en ese momento, y sin quererlo, se quedó profundamente dormida, con la leve impresión de que era el perfume de Inuyasha el que estaba impregnado en la almohada, y que eran sus labios y no el borde de la almohada los que besaba en ese momento.

**

* * *

Bueno, aqui esta el cap!**

Espero que lo disfruten y pongan reviews! Jeje

Adiu! Besos y abrachos a todos! Kamy


	7. Nota autora

**Hola a todos!**

**Bueno, les cuento que me veo en un problema aquí…**

**Lo que pasa es que no me puedo decidir si:**

**Inuyasha ve a Kagome en su cama al prender la luz de su velador**

**O, no prende la lámpara de su mesita de noche y se mete dentro de su cama como si nada. Y al estar dentro...**

**Ahem. D**

**Por favor, necesito ayuda!**

**Mandenme reviews porfis! O si quieren, a mi email **

**Gracias a todos por leer!**

**Adiu a todos, besos y abrazos!**

**Kamy**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 7**

Cuando Inuyasha volvió a su casa, después de asegurarse de que sus nuevos potros estaban en el pesebre, ya eran cerca de las 3:30 de la mañana. Estaba cansado y lo único que quería era tirarse sobre su cama y dormir hasta que el sol estuviera bien alto en el cielo.

Entró por la puerta trasera de la casa y encendió la luz de la cocina. Todo estaba limpio y perfumado, tal y como todas las noches lo dejaba Kaede.

Fue al refrigerador y lo abrió. Sacó una jarra con algo de jugo de naranja y lo vertió en un vaso que había sacado anteriormente del fregadero. Tomó de un trago todo el contenido del vaso y devolvió la jarra al refrigerador.

— Ah... ¡Qué refrescante...! — Pensó, al subir por la escalera de mármol y detenerse ante la puerta de su habitación, situada en el estrecho pasillo del ala de su casa.

Giró la perilla de la puerta y entró a la habitación. Enseguida, lo asaltó un aroma que creía no sentiría hasta el día siguiente. El exquisito aroma de Kagome lo envolvió, y lo hizo despojarse de todas las preocupaciones y angustias que poseía en ese momento, para dar paso a un maravilloso viaje por el país de los sueños y las fantasías, junto a ella...

Cerró sus ojos y en su mente revivió el hermoso e inocente rostro de Kagome, sonriéndole, con esa sonrisa tan linda y seductora que poseía. Pero tuvo que alejar esas imágenes de su mente, cuando la parte sensata y lúcida de su cerebro le dijo que había pasado mucho tiempo al fresco y que por eso estaba comenzando a alucinar.

Vaya, y sí que estaba perdiendo la lucidez en ese momento. ¡Deseaba tanto a esa mujer que hasta podía sentir su presencia en la habitación...!

Soltó una risa amarga. Cuán lejos estaba él de ser el amante de Kagome.

En el pueblo se corría el rumor de que ella solo se había casado con el General Wolf para poder heredar toda su fortuna; y así fue. Ya mañana la notaria iba a exponer los últimos deseos del difunto militar y esa mujer se iría para siempre. Para nunca volver.

Al pensar en que ya no volvería a ver sus hermosos ojos acaramelados y su bella sonrisa, lo llenaron de un profundo desasosiego. No quería que se fuera. No quería que lo dejase solo. Toda su vida había estado solo, pero no le había importado mucho entonces. Siempre había mujeres que lo querían tener con ellas, como Kikyo. Desde hacía años que era su amante, pero nada más. Todo era tan vacío, tan hueco con todas ellas...

En cambio con Kagome... todo era tan diferente... Al estar con ella, todo su ser parecía volver a la vida. Se sentía feliz, como nunca recordó estarlo. Su corazón latía veloz, y el deseo se agolpaba como un torrente en su virilidad. Jamás pensó que una sola mujer podría causar tales reacciones en él. Y aunque todavía no probaba la dulzura de sus labios, él sabía perfectamente que sabrían a la gloria misma.

Dio un largo suspiro y recorrió la poca distancia que le faltaba para llegar a un sillón cercano a su armario.

Se quitó la camisa negra y los vaqueros, junto con las botas y los calcetines; y los dejó sobre el sillón.

Se quedó solamente con sus boxers puestos, ya que la noche era muy cálida y no creía que necesitaría más abrigo que eso.

Caminó lentamente hacia su cama, guiado por la luz de la luna, la cual se filtraba por las cortinas de la ventana y dejaba entrever los marcados músculos de sus firmes brazos bronceados y su magnifico torso desnudo.

Cuando llegó al borde del colchón, se sentó sobre el cobertor y se recostó en la cama.

Como un hechizo, llegó la imagen de Kagome a su mente de nuevo. Y junto a ésta, su dulce aroma. Se reprochó el pensar tanto en ella, y se dio la vuelta, solo para quedar cara a cara con el sereno rostro de Kagome, quien dormía plácidamente jutno a él.

Sus ojos se le desorbitaron, y su corazón le comenzó a latir como un loco. Mil preguntas y palabras llenaron su mente, pero solo una pudo alcanzar sus cuerdas vocales y salir por sus labios.

— ¡Tú!

* * *

**Hola a todos!**

**Bueno, aqui está el tan esperado capitulo xD**

**Ya se que no es la gran cosa, pero quise cortarlo en TU jaja porque pense que dejaria mas suspenso :D**

**En el proximo cap verán lo que ocurre .. pero les advierto que no se ilucionen demaciado... **

**Wenu, les mando un fuerte abrazo a todas aquellas personas que me ayudaron a resolver mi super dilema! **

**Saludos, Kamy**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 8**

Sentía que la sangre se agolpaba en su cabeza y que el corazón se le iba a salir en cualquier momento.

¿¡Qué demonios hacía Kagome en su cama!?

Trató de pensar el porqué de su estadía ahí. Pensó largo rato, hasta llegar a la conclusión de que no entendía nada.

Solo había dicho a Kaede que llevara a Kagome a su habitación para que descansara y...

— Oh, rayos... — pensó.

¡La malvada de Kaede había llevado a Kagome a su habitación a propósito!

La furia comenzó a hacer presencia en su rostro, enrojeciéndolo súbitamente. Pero desapareció tal y como vino cuando bajó su vista hacia Kagome, quien dormía plácidamente, acurrucada entre las sabanas de su cama.

Su cabello caía como una cascada sobre sus hombros desnudos, y sus labios sonrosados estaban entreabiertos, dándole un toque de inocencia y de sensualidad que a Inuyasha lo maravillaron y dejaron si habla.

Se veían tan linda que Inuyasha no pudo más que contemplarla dormir. Y al pasar sus ojos por el esbelto cuerpo de Kagome, notó que ésta no llevaba ningún camisón o alguna prenda para dormir.

¿Acaso estaba desnuda bajo las sabanas?

Bueno, perfectamente pudo haber quitado las sabanas y descubrirlo por sí mismo, pero no lo hizo. No por temor a que Kagome se despertara y le pegara por pervertido, sino porque creía que verla desnuda cuando no tenía conciencia de nada, no era justo. Y no quería aprovecharse de la situación en la que se encontraba la muchacha.

Pero la curiosidad pudo más que él.

Con un ademán cogió el borde de la sabana, y estaba por tirar de ella cuando Kagome se movió y se acurrucó junto al regazo de Inuyasha, ocasionando que sus senos tuvieran contacto con el firme torso de Inuyasha y que su rostro quedase escondido entre la curva de su cuello.

Al bajar su mirada, se encontró con el pacífico rostro de Kagome, y la suave y tersa piel de su espalda. Sintió el deseo de acariciarla, y así lo hizo.

Con una de sus manos comenzó a trazar un sendero imaginario por la espalda de Kagome, bajando y subiendo, maravillándose por la suavidad y textura de ésta.

Bajó sus labios a su hombro izquierdo, y rozó suavemente su boca contra la piel desnuda de Kagome, subiendo hasta llegar hasta su níveo cuello y besarlo.

— ¡Qué delicioso sería que estuviese despierta y poder hacerle el amor...! — Pensó Inuyasha, al momento que separaba sus labios del cuello de Kagome y la quedaba mirando desde su privilegiada posición.

Pero no, se dijo. Ella era un fruto prohibido y él lo sabía. No debería haberla tocado.

— Idiota — se reprochó.

Pero en su interior se sintió dichoso. Tenía a Kagome con él esa noche. Y aunque no pudiera hacerle el amor, la consentiría en sueños y la tendría con él hasta que el sol estuviera bien alto en el cielo. Nadie le arrebataría ese momento, y agradeció a su vieja niñera por haber puesto a Kagome en su habitación esa noche.

Tomando a Kagome de la cintura, la acurrucó más entre sus fuertes brazos, y la estrechó contra sí.

Le encantaba la sensación que sentía cuando los senos de Kagome se pegaban a su torso desnudo, al igual que la sensación de tenerla entre sus brazos.

Y con un largo bostezo, se acurrucó con su amada en brazos, para irse los dos juntos al país de los sueños y maravillas...

* * *

**Hola a todos!**

**Jeje aqui les deje la segunda parte del fic xD**

**Espero no haber causado muchos trastornos cuando llegaron a TU jejeje**

**Pero weno, aqui está. Ojala no se hayan desilucionado mucho oo**

**Lo que pasa es que no podía ponerle Lemon aqui porque ... bueno, si les contara ya no tendría sentido el seguir con la historia, no? xD**

**Asi que los dejo amigos :3**

**MUAJAJAJA!!**

**Adiu! Besos y cariños a todos ustedes!**

**P.S: Review:3**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 9**

Cuando Kagome abrió sus ojos, y tuvo conciencia de lo que estaba pasando, el sol ya estaba bien alto en el cielo, y sus calurosos rayos se precipitaban sobre su tersa piel.

Al elevar su mirada hacia el rostro que se encontraba frente al de ella; abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos, y pegó el grito del siglo.

Se apresuró a alejarse lo más posible de Inuyasha, y cubrirse lo que le fue posible con la sábana de la cama.

Sus mejillas estaban encendidas, y no por la ira que debía de sentir en ese momento, sino porque estaba desnuda y en la misma cama que el hombre con quien había soñado anoche. Y por si fuera poco todo lo anterior, el sujeto la tenía abrazada y desde su punto de vista, él no llevaba ropa.

Al ver que Inuyasha se despertaba de un brinco al oírla gritar, agarró inconscientemente la almohada que estaba junto a ella y le pegó de lleno en el rostro, haciendo que éste cayera de cara, y golpearse la cabeza con la mesita de noche.

— ¡Pero qué demoni...! — pero no terminó la frase, ya que sus bellos ojos dorados se fijaron en los de Kagome, quien parecía prepararse para asestarle otro golpe en la cara.

— Oh Oh... — pensó Inuyasha, al momento que alguien abría la puerta y éste se daba la vuelta para ver cómo la persona quedaba parada en el marco de la puerta de la habitación, boquiabierta.

— Dios santísimo, pero qué rayos está pasando aquí — exigió Kaede, quien llevaba una camisola blanca que le llegaba hasta los pies y el pelo totalmente enmarañado.

Al verla, Inuyasha se levantó del piso y la miró con el ceño fruncido y una mirada reprobatoria.

— La pregunta sería, porqué rayos dejaste a Kagome en mí habitación en ves de dejarla en una habitación para huéspedes

La pregunta pareció incomodar algo a Kaede, ya que hizo una mueca con la boca y se apoyó sobre su pie derecho.

— Bueno, yo... — hizo un carraspeo y miró hacia el techo, tratando de evadir la mirada de las dos victimas de su jueguito.

— Bien, mejor aclaramos esto de una buena vez. Tú Inuyasha; ya estoy harta de que lleves a casa tus "conquistas". Perdona mi franqueza, pero todas esas son unas pobres zorras que solo buscan tu dinero. Nunca jamás vas a encontrar una mujer que te quiera en ese... basural. Y bueno... yo pensé que ésta hermosa joven podría llegar a formar parte de tu corazón, para enamorarte de ella, y luego casaros. Por eso la metí en tu habitación, para... bueno muchachos, ustedes ya saben... —

Y los ojos de ambos jóvenes se agrandaron como platos y sus mejillas se tornaron de un color carmín.

— ¡Oh, por favor! Pero qué pensamientos tan torcidos tienen los jóvenes de ahora. Los junté en una sola habitación, para que se conocieran y dieran el paso.

Los dos muchachos le dieron una mirada interrogativa a la anciana, quien soltó un bufido y se tapaba la cara con las manos.

— No me digan ahora que no saben de qué estoy hablando.

Y los dos se miraron confundidos.

— Que den el paso para formalizar, por dios. ¡Sí que son lentos! Desde mil leguas se nota que los dos están enamorados, y no me repliquen porque no les voy a creer nada. Solo falta que comiencen a babear cuando aparezca uno para que sea más obvio de lo que ya es. Pero qué digo, si ya alguien a comenzado a hacerlo, o me equivoco? — y miró con una sonrisa pícara a Kagome, quien se sonrojó al saberse descubierta.

— Ya, ahora si. Los voy a dejar solos, para que mediten sobre los hechos y reaccionen de una vez por todas. Adiós chicos. Y cualquier conclusión, me pegan otro grito¿vale?

Y con un último ademán, salió de la habitación, dando un portazo que seguramente resonaría hasta 2 kilómetros hasta el pueblo.

Cuando la anciana dejó la habitación, el silencio reinó por unos cuantos momentos, para luego ser cortado por la penetrante y profunda voz de Inuyasha.

— Creo que...

— ¡Qué rayos hacía en la misma cama que yo! — explotó Kagome, antes de que Inuyasha pudiera terminar de hablar.

— ¿Perdón? Ésta es mí habitación y tengo todo el derecho de quedarme en ella cuanto me plazca.

— ¡Si, pero no cuando ve que hay una dama durmiendo en la misma cama!

— ¡Oh por favor, una dama dice usted¡Lo que encontré en mi cama anoche no era una dama; era un a morsa con cabello! — pero inmediatamente se arrepintió de sus palabras, cuando sintió un golpe en la mejilla y que caía nuevamente al suelo.

Cuando intentó levantarse, no le fue posible, ya que Kagome lo sacó a empujones de la habitación, para luego cerrar la puerta de un portazo, solo para darle de lleno en las narices.

— ¡Maldita sean todas las mujeres de ahora! — Pensó molestó.

¡Qué mujer no habría dado cualquier cosa al saberse en su cama. Y junto a él!

Bueno, estaba claro que Kagome no. Y a regañadientes bajó las escaleras hasta llegar a la cocina y tomarse una cerveza bien fría.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cuando hubo echado a Inuyasha de su habitación, se sintió más aliviada, y se recostó sobre la puerta de roble, con la que anteriormente había azotado las narices de Inuyasha.

Pero al momento que vino el recuerdo de Inuyasha en la cama con ella, su rostro se volvió rojo, y se tiró a la cama, sintiéndose la más tonta de las personas en ese momento.

— ¡¿Porqué a mí?! — Se preguntó, muy frustrada por lo ocurrido. Y para colmo de todo, Kaede la había delatado enfrente de Inuyasha!

Soltó un gruñido y se tapó la cara con la almohada, pensando que con ese se arreglaría todo.

Pero no pasó mucho tiempo para que se destapara la cara, al recordar que tenía cita con la notaria a las tres.

Miró el reloj de la mesita de noche, y éste marcaba las 2:45 de la tarde. Muy bien, tenía solo 15 minutos para arreglarse, bajar a tomar desayuno, y llegar a la notaria.

Se levantó de la cama y fue lo más rápido que pudo al baño para lavarse la cara y ponerse el vestido negro que había dejado en el baño la noche anterior.

Bajó a la cocina, solo para encontrar a Kaede preparando las tostadas y a Inuyasha sentado en una silla, con un café humeante a su lado izquierdo y el periódico a su lado derecho. Aparentemente todavía estaba enojado por lo sucedido, ya que cuando dio los buenos días, él no le había respondido. Claro, si consideras tú un gruñido como saludo…

Se sentó lo más lejos que pudo de Inuyasha. O sea, solo una silla lejos de él.

Y cuando Kagome subió la vista hacía su compañero de mesa, notó que éste ya se había vestido y peinado. Su traje consistía en unos vaqueros y camisa azul, junto con otra chaqueta negra, diferente a la que le ofreció ayer. Llevaba botas con espuelas, y su sombrero negro estaba junto a él.

Cuando Kaede llegó para servirle las tostadas y los huevos, el perfume de Inuyasha la asaltó, haciendo que cerrara los ojos inconscientemente, maravillándose con la sensual fragancia, cosa que no pasó desapercibido para Kaede, ni mucho menos para Inuyasha.

Pero al darse cuenta del error que había cometido, aspiró el aroma de su desayuno y dijo a Kaede que olía delicioso.

— Muy inteligente — pensó Inuyasha— pero no lo suficiente como para restarle importancia a lo sucedido.

Los dos comieron su desayuno, cosa que no les tomó más de cinco minutos. Cuando Kagome hubo terminado, miró a Inuyasha quien seguía leyendo el diario.

Tomando una bocanada de aire, Kagome se preparó para una inminente pelea.

— Hoy día es la cita con la notaria, para leer el testamento del General. Creo que usted debe de estar enterado ya que es el Presidente de la municipalidad del pueblo. ¿Me podría decir a qué hora se supone llegará el Capitán Kouga para llevarme a la notaria?

— El Capitán no llegará, cariño

— ¿Como que no llegará¿No se suponía que él era el encargado de llevarme a la cita y hacerse responsable de mí y de mi hermano?

— Como tú dices, _se suponía_. Ahora yo soy el encargado del bienestar de tu hermano y el tuyo. Lo que implica que yo voy a llevarte a la notaria, linda.

A Kagome no le gustó el tono meloso de su voz, y mucho menos que le dijera cariño y_ linda._

Quiso decirle algo acerca de no llamarla así, pero se arrepintió. No quería pelearse más con él. Algo en su interior le dijo que ya no le dijera más comentarios ofensivos, y que dejara que él le enseñara su forma de ser.

Se levantó de la silla y llevó su plato hacia el fregadero, en donde Kaede estaba limpiando algunos vasos.

— Déjalos aquí querida. Yo los limpiaré luego.

Y dándole una sonrisa a Kaede, se volvió hacia la mesa. Justo para ver cómo Inuyasha también se levantaba y se ponía el sombrero.

Al ver a Inuyasha con su sombrero negro y su camisa abierta hasta el pecho, Kagome sintió un hormigueo en el vientre y pensó que se

iba a caer cuando Inuyasha le regaló la más hermosa y sensual sonrisa que jamás le había dado nadie.

* * *

**Hola a todos!**

**Aqui está mi nuevo cap, espero que lo hayan disfrutado mucho x3**

**Bueno, trate lo mejor que pude de alargar el cap, como lo me pidio ****twindpd1**

**Weno, los dejo porque necesito seguir con el proximo cap xD**

**Adois a todos, besos y un gran abrazo :3**

**P.S: como siempre, review? x3 jeje**

**Kamy**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 10**

Se despidieron los dos de Kaede, mientras Inuyasha guiaba a Kagome hacia el pesebre de los caballos. Dentro, Kagome se maravilló por tanta belleza y por la cantidad de caballos que albergaba el lugar.

Ella amaba los caballos; siempre le habían fascinado cuando pequeña, y todavía sentía esa admiración por ellos.

Llegó hasta un caballo negro, el cual se encontraba en los últimos lugares de la estancia, y sacó su mano para acariciarlo, pero al momento Inuyasha la quitó.

— ¿Porqué hizo eso? — Preguntó Kagome, ceñuda.

— Porque Colmillo es un semental salvaje, y la podría morder si se le acercara mucho, como lo hizo recién. ¿Sabía que el caballo ya ha mordido a tres de mis hombres cuando éstos le llevaron la comida?

Al escuchar esto, Kagome lo miró ceñuda y volteó a ver al caballo. Parecía indomable, con su pelaje brillante y esplendoroso, pero a la vez tierno y amigable.

No podía creer lo que le decía Inuyasha sobre el animal, ya que cuando veía en los ojos del caballo no veía maldad, sino ternura y una inmensa soledad. Volteó a ver a Inuyasha, quien abría la puerta del caballo negro y lo sacaba, mientras le ponía la montura sobre el lomo.

Cuando hubo terminado, le dirigió a Kagome una sonrisa y le ofreció su mano para que pudiera subir.

Ella aceptó, vacilante, y fue subida al caballo por Inuyasha. Inmediatamente subió él, y tiró de las riendas del caballo para que éste comenzara a correr por la senda de piedras.

Cuando llegaron al pueblo ya eran las 3 de la tarde. Localizaron a la notaria en solo un momento, y desmontaron del caballo lo más rápido que pudieron.

Al entrar al salón, se hallaron rodeados por un gentío de gente.

Ahí estaba Kouga, el capitán del ejército, su madre, Tsubaki, y 5 personas que parecían ser ejecutivos o empresarios muy importantes, ya que vestían de traje y en sus rostros se leía claramente la palabra: Lujo.

Caminaron hacia donde se encontraban ellos. Todos parecían impacientes. Todos, excepto Inuyasha y Kagome, quienes se daban miradas furtivas a cada momento, tratando de que el otro no supiera que lo estaban observando, lo cual no resultaba muy productivo para Kagome, pero sí para Inuyasha.

Cada vez que Kagome volteaba para ver a Inuyasha desde el rabillo de su ojo, veía que éste se encontraba sonriéndole pícaramente, como si supiera que causaba múltiples sensaciones en su ser, lo que causaba que ésta se sonrojara efusivamente, apartando la mirada rápidamente; solo para encontrar la dulce y penetrante mirada del Capitán del ejército enfocada en ella.

Esperaron unos 5 minutos antes de que una mujer de cabello cano y de baja estatura llamara a todos los presentes para entrar a la sala en donde se leería el testamento.

Cuando le último hombre entró y se sentó en la larga mesa hecha de avellano, un hombre alto y fornido, con un bigote café, les habló a todos con una voz grave y clara.

— Caballeros, damas — e hizo un ademán como saludo

— Como ustedes sabrán, estamos aquí para leer el testamento que dejó nuestro difunto general, que descanse en paz dicho sea de paso. Así que pido acomódense y no hacer ruido en la sala mientras se lee el testamento.

El hombre se aclaró la garganta y se removió un poco en su asiento antes de empezar la lectura.

— _Para todos los aquí presentes he redactado este testamento. _

_Seguramente unos ya lo esperaban con ansias desde hace muchos años, pero esto ya no ha de importar. Cuando lean esto, yo estaré a 3 metros bajo tierra, y para mí fortuna, a mis oídos muertos no podrán llegar sus quejas y chillidos desafinados _— al oír esto, el hombre dio un resoplido, mientras que todos los demás reían por las palabras del difunto.

Con un carraspeo, el hombre retomó la lectura.

— _Esta es mi voluntad si muero o quedo severamente incapacitado, la que será cumplida por todos quienes me aprecien y respeten.  
Este documento está firmado digitalmente y por lo tanto pueden comprobar que lo escribí yo. Esta es mi última voluntad:_

_A mi cuñada Tsubaki, le dejo la casa en donde vive, ya que fue el último deseo de mi hermano muerto, junto con ochocientos pesos de mi herencia. _

_Y a mi esposa Kagome, le dejo la hacienda, así como todas mis propiedades y todo lo que se encuentre dentro de ella. También le dejo todo el dinero depositado en el banco de la capital, pero solo con una condición — _en ese instante Kagome dejó de respirar. Se le había helado la sangre y la piel erizado por completo. _  
_

— _Que no podrá vender nada de lo que he dictaminado, y que tendrá que habitar la hacienda por diez años si quiere obtener la herencia. Si deja el pueblo antes de que los diez años hayan transcurrido, entonces automáticamente todo lo anteriormente dicho será puesto a nombre de mi cuñada y mi sobrino._

_Espero que todos acepten lo ya predicho y no maldigan mi persona después de haber escuchado mi testamento._

_Sinceramente espero que se cumplan mis deseos; les deseo a todos: salud, dinero y sobre todo amor, lo que yo no pude alcanzar, sino hasta mi lecho de muerte. _

Al pronunciar las últimas palabras del testamento, todas las miradas se enfocaron en Kagome.

Al sentirse tan observada, y ser el centro de atención, ésta desvió la mirada, sonrojándose, pero no por causa de la curiosa mirada de las personas, sino por una en especial. La de Inuyasha Taisho.

Al girar el rostro, sus ojos ambarinos la asaltaron. En ese instante se sintió desnuda bajo la penetrante mirada de aquél hombre. Algo tenía Inuyasha Taisho que no poseían los demás.

No sabía qué era, pero cualquier cosa que fuese, la hacía sentir diminuta ante él, desvalida. Lo que por cierto, no le gustaba en absoluto.

El hombre que anteriormente hubo leído el testamento, ahora se levantaba, y se despedía de todos los allí presentes. Al minuto todos estuvieron levantados, y proseguían para salir de la habitación.

Cuando llegó el turno de Kagome para cruzar la puerta, un brazo la retuvo y la hizo volverse bruscamente.

Miró con sorpresa que la persona que la había hecho volverse era nada menos que Tsubaki, la madre de Kouga.

Al reconocerla, Kagome cambió su semblante por uno más hosco, y la miró con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Me quiere soltar, por favor? Me está clavando sus uñas, señora.

Con una mueca totalmente arisca, soltó el brazo de Kagome, el cual tenía marcas rojas por la fuerza utilizada en el agarre.

Se sobó la parte afectada de su brazo, y miró a la madre de Kouga con una mueca de expectación.

— No creas que te vas a salir con la tuya zorra. No se que le hiciste a Kotaro, pero no vas a obtener su fortuna. ¿Jamás, me oíste? Primero muerta y enterrada a tres mil pies bajo tierra. Toda esa fortuna le pertenece a mi hijo. Él lleva la sangre del general. Él tuvo que heredar la herencia. ¡No tú! Pero ya veremos quién es la que se queda con la fortuna, tú, o yo. Pero por mientras, mantente alejada de la vida de mí hijo y de la mía. De solo pensar que legalmente somos de la misma rama política familiar me da asco y ganas de vomitar _—_ y dicho esto le dio un empujón a Kagome, y se fue, dejando a Kagome totalmente anonada y con un dolor de cabeza gigante.

* * *

**Hola a todos! **

**Perdón por la tardanza, lo que pasa es que he estado algo ocupada estos ultimos días y no he tenido tiempo de actualizar xD**

**Pero bueno, aqui está el cap. Ya se que está muy, pero muy fomecito xD ... pero les prometo que se va a poner interesante en los proximo capitulos, se los aseguro ;)**

**Asi que sigan leyendoo! Y ponganme reviews, yup? 33**

**Bueno, me despido amigos porque ya es muy tarde y tengo muchas cositas que hacer.**

**Adiu! Besitos y abrazos :3**


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 11**

Al salir de la notaria, vio cómo Kouga subía a su caballo, llevando a su madre con él. Al mirar hacia donde estaba Tsubaki, ésta le dirigió una mirada que seguramente hubiera hecho correr al mismo diablo, pero no a Kagome.

Ella ya estaba acostumbrada a que todos la miraran mal. Y no le sorprendía que todos lo hicieran.

Una muchacha de veintitantos años casarse con un hombre moribundo de 85...

Talvez les sonara a todos como avaricia y codicia, pero Kagome no se había casado con el General por dinero, como todos los pueblerinos pensaban.

Ella guardaba un secreto que solo ella y su madre sabían. Y al igual que su madre, ella también se lo llevaría a la tumba.

Dio un largo suspiro, y busco con la mirada el rostro de Inuyasha. Pero no lo encontró.

Comenzó a caminar por las calles empedradas, sintiendo como todos murmuraban a su paso, y la miraban como una vulgar mujerzuela.

Y cuando la desesperación se apoderó de ella, como por arte de magia, surgió la figura de Inuyasha entre la muchedumbre, sobresaltando su altísima figura y su hermoso rostro varonil.

Apuró el paso cuando vio que éste comenzaba a perderse entre el gentío de personas, pero al fin logró alcanzarlo cuando éste llegó a una curva no muy lejos de una cafetería.

— ¡Señor Inuyasha! — Gritó, al ver que éste no la veía aún.

Al sentir que alguien lo llamaba, volteó su rostro, y vio a Kagome parada detrás suyo.

Vio cómo su cabello bailaba con el viento, y sus mejillas se encendían al verlo. Su corazón se aceleró, y una dicha inmensa invadió su solitario corazón.

— ¡Oh, por fin! Llevo casi media hora buscándolo. ¿Por qué se fue sin esperarme? — Le reprochó

— Lo siento Kagome. Lo que ocurre es que al salir de la oficina de la notaria me llamaron por un asunto urgente, y tuve que salir de inmediato. Pero le dejé un mensaje al Capitán Kouga de que le dijera a usted que Bankotsu la iría a buscar ya que yo no podría. ¿Acaso no se lo dijo?

— No... no me dijo nada... — Afirmó ceñuda, y a la vez confundida. ¿Por qué no le habría dado el mensaje el capitán Kouga?

— Qué raro. Pero bueno, menos mal que me encontró. Ya he terminado el asunto que me encomendaron. Si quiere podemos dar un paseo. Hace un tanto de calor y un helado no nos vendría mal¿No cree? — Y dicho esto, le brindó una sonrisa que dejó a Kagome con los labios entreabiertos, pero que igual correspondió.

Comenzaron a caminar por la acera, y al poco rato llegaron a un parque cercano a la plaza del pueblo. Allí, los dos tomaron asiento bajo un frondoso árbol, sintiendo cómo la suave brisa los hacía entrecerrar los ojos y disfrutar del hermoso paraje.

Pero de pronto, irrumpió la viril voz de Inuyasha, cortando en pedazos el silencio que hubo reinado segundos antes.

—¿No cree que ya debiéramos empezar a tutearnos?

Al escuchar la voz de Inuyasha, despertó de su ensoñación, y lo miró a los ojos.

— Perdón¿Decía usted?

— Decía que ya es tiempo de que nos tuteemos. No soy un hombre al que le gusten las formalidades, y pensé que como usted se iba a quedar 10 años viviendo aquí, sería más cómodo para ambos el llamarnos por nuestros nombres.

Kagome parpadeó un par de veces al oír la pregunta de Inuyasha. ¿Tutearse?

Jamás se le hubiera pasado por la mente el tutearlo, pero el tenía un punto. Y cuando recordó que se tendría que quedar a vivir en ese pueblo por diez años, una tristeza y desanimo profundos la embargaron.

Bajó tristemente la vista, y la enfocó en sus manos, las cuales reposaban sobre su regazo, pensando en lo terrible que sería vivir en ese lugar por tanto tiempo, sintiendo el desprecio de esa gente todos los días.

Al ver que Kagome bajaba la vista y su rostro se entristecía de repente, Inuyasha se preguntó si fue a causa de su pregunta.

Pero al ver que los ojos de Kagome comenzaban a humedecerse y su nariz adquirir un color rojizo, sintió una opresión en el pecho y su corazón latir desbocado, olvidándose de la pregunta formulada anteriormente. ¿Acaso ella estaba llorando por lo que había dicho? O...

Lo pensó un poco, y llegó a la conclusión de que no pudo haber sido su pregunta la causa de su tristeza. Y con paso firme, se levantó y caminó hacia un hombre de avanzada edad que vendía dulces.

Compró el más grande algodón de azúcar que pudo hacer el hombre, y lo pagó.

— Oh no muchacho. No hay necesidad de pagarme por el algodón. Para las cosas del amor, estoy bien dispuesto y no cobro garantía — y le guiñó un ojo a Inuyasha, quien solo se sonrojó y le dijo al hombre que no estaba enamorado de Kagome.

— Jajaja, la negación es el primer síntoma muchacho.

— ¿Qué¡Pero si es verdad! No estoy enamorado de ella. Además, ella me odia.

— ¿Nunca has escuchado el dicho: "Del odio al amor hay solo un paso"? — y dicho esto el hombre se montó en su carrito descarrilado y se perdió entre el follaje del parque.

Al escuchar las palabras del hombre, Inuyasha meditó sobre su significado.

¿Y si en realidad ella no me odia y solo trata de esconder sus sentimientos hacia mí con su "odio" sin fundamento?

Bueno, esa era una muy buena pregunta.

Que tan pronto como llegó a su cabeza, fue rechazada y tirada hacia la papelera de reciclaje.

Se dirigió con paso rápido hacia donde se encontraba Kagome, todavía sumida en su profunda tristeza. Se arrodilló ante ella, y con una mano colocó el dulce a la altura de su rostro.

Cuando a Kagome llegó el inconfundible olor del dulce, y a sus ojos la figura del algodón, sus ojos anteriormente apagados adquirieron un brillo indescriptible, y de sus labios antes fruncidos, salió una sonrisa que iluminó su rostro y el corazón de Inuyasha.

— ¡Qué linda se ve sonriendo...! — Pensó, a la vez que le embargaba una ternura inmensa.

Kagome elevó sus grandes ojos hacia Inuyasha, y preguntó con un hilo de voz:

— ¿Es para mí?

Y eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

Jamás en su vida había visto una criatura tan indefensa y vulnerable como lo era en ese momento Kagome, y dejando el algodón en el pasto, tomó a Kagome en su regazo y la apretó contra su pecho.

* * *

**MUAJAJAJAJA!!**

**xD Jeje perdonenme todos por haberlo dejado hasta aqui!! Pero ... **

**OO no me lo van a creer, pero no tengo ninguna excusa xD**

**Asi que si quieren colgarme, lo aceptare u,u**

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el cap. Ya se que esta muy cortito .. pero trataré de alargarlos mas, vale:3**

**Ahora me tengo que ir, adios a todos!**

**Besos y abrazos, y muchas gracias por sus reviews!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Capitulo 12**

Oh. Dios. Mío.

Inuyasha la tenía abrazada contra su fornido pecho, y parecía no querer soltarla.

Su exquisito perfume la asaltó, y la hizo concentrarse solamente en el fuerte latido del corazón de Inuyasha. Y el suyo propio.

Cómo detestaba el sentirse como una tonta adolescente en su primera cita al estar con él.

Pero a la vez... pero a la vez le encantaba y la hacía sentirse la mujer más dichosa del mundo.

Como lo era en ese momento.

El sentir la calidez del cuerpo de Inuyasha, y sus fuertes brazos en su cintura hicieron que las tristezas y preocupaciones que la habían mortificado anteriormente, hubiesen desaparecido como por un encanto.

Cerró sus bellos ojos castaños, y soltó un hipo, tal y como sucede después de haber llorado mucho. Inconscientemente subió sus brazos hacia el cuello de Inuyasha, y se pegó a él, como si fuera su única salvación en ese momento. Y bueno, en realidad, lo era.

Sintió luego que Inuyasha la alejaba de él. Solo un poco, lo necesario para separar sus labios por unos cuantos centímetros de distancia.

La miró a los ojos, y se deleitó al ver el deseo prendido en ellos.

Y bajando su mirada dorada hacia los finos labios de Kagome, comenzó a acercarlos, rozándolos e incitándolos al pecado.

Al sentir que Inuyasha comenzaba a acariciar sus labios, un suspiro, parecido a un gemido, salió de sus labios. Sin duda, ese hombre la hacía volverse como una total adolescente, perdiendo los estribos como nunca.

Y al pasar los minutos, ya no eran solo caricias provocadoras las que provocaba Inuyasha. Ahora era un beso tal y como Dios manda.

La necesidad de Inuyasha por sentir los labios de Kagome pegados a los suyos fue mucho más fuerte que su sentido común. El que desapareció en el mismo instante en que sus labios se unieron con los de Kagome, y cuando Inuyasha la recostó sobre pasto.

El beso fue tierno y dulce. Pero a la vez apasionado. Kagome en su vida se había sentido así. Tan mareada, feliz, y a la vez, excitada.

Pero en el mismo instante en el cual Inuyasha adentró su lengua en la boca de Kagome, la lucidez, antes perdida, volvió como un rayo e hizo que Kagome abriera los ojos y se separara de Inuyasha. Al levantarse del suelo, sentía que las piernas le flaqueaban y que la cabeza le daba vueltas. Estaba segura que se iba a caer en ese momento, pero cuando vio que Inuyasha también comenzaba a levantarse, sintió que todas sus fuerzas resurgían de la nada, y que su corazón, antes imparable, se detenía en ese mismo momento.

— ¡Dios mío, que fue lo que hice! — Se reprochó mentalmente. ¡Porqué había permitido que Inuyasha la besara!

Eso estaba mal. Muy mal.

— Kagome, yo... comenzó Inuyasha, quien todavía estaba algo aturdido por los efectos del beso, pero fue cortado enseguida por la firme voz de Kagome.

— Si- si no es mucha molestia, quisiera que me llevara a casa de mi difunto marido. No quiero causar más molestias en su casa, así que me mudaré a la hacienda del general.

La voz de Kagome era implacable, y no parecía admitir un no por respuesta. Con un suspiro, Inuyasha dio media vuelta, y preparó al caballo para la travesía.

Kagome lo vio darse la vuelta, y sintió un nudo en el estómago. Inuyasha parecía desilusionado y... ¿Dolido?

"No más que yo" pensó para sí.

En el fondo, a ella también le dolía. El beso que se dieron momentos antes había sido el más hermoso y excitante que había tenido jamás, y estaba segura que nadie lo igualaría.

Pero ella sabía que eso no significaba nada para Inuyasha. Era solo tan solo una aventura. Una nueva presa para el cazador al acecho. Y eso fue lo que le impulsó a deshacer el beso y alejarse de aquel hombre.

Hacía años ella se había ilusionado con una persona, y había resultado que éste solo buscaba un revolcón con ella. Una aventura.

Desde entonces se había mantenido apartada, por así decirlo, del sexo opuesto.

Cuando emprendieron la vuelta hacia el rancho de Inuyasha, el sol se cernía sobre sus cabezas, y parecía que tenía como única misión el hacer su viaje el más largo y doloroso que hubieran tenido jamás. Nadie habló en el camino. Parecía que los dos estaban sumidos en sus propios pensamientos para querer compartirlos con el otro.

Llegaron al fin a la casa de Inuyasha, en donde un potro negro galopaba felizmente, seguido de Souta, quien parecía querer detenerlo para darle una zanahoria.

— ¡Detente! No seas así Negro. Ya me estoy cansando del juego...

El potro, al oír a Souta, se volvió, como si hubiera entendido lo que había dicho, y corrió hacia el hermanito de Kagome. Al estar frente a frente, Souta sonrió, y le dio palmaditas en el lomo mientras le daba de comer la zanahoria.

— ¡Souta! — Gritó Kagome, fascinada por la hermosura y elegancia que irradiaba el caballo.

Al alzar la vista, vio a su hermana, quien bajaba del caballo para ir a su encuentro. Le sonrió y ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

— ¡Mira Kagome! Negro se ha encariñado conmigo. ¿Podemos llevárnoslo a casa? — Sus grandes ojos castaños se iluminaron ante la imagen de tener a un caballo para el solo. Lo que desapareció instantáneamente cuando Kagome le dijo que no.

— ¡Pero porqué no Kagome!

— Por que no es tuyo, Souta, por eso. El caballo es del señor Taisho y es muy valioso para regalártelo así como así. Se nota que es un caballo pura sangre...

— Tienes mucha razón Kagome. Negro es un pura sangre. Hijo de padres campeones de exhibición y de rodeo — agregó Inuyasha, terminando de bajarse del caballo.

Los rostro de Souta pareció entristecerse al oír las palabras de Inuyasha, ya que sabía que Inuyasha no le regalaría el caballo por ser tan valioso.

— Pero es tuyo si eso es lo que deseas muchacho — la voz de Inuyasha no denotaba ningún rastro de enojo ni decepción por peder a su caballo. Sus labios estaban curvados en una sonrisa radiante y su voz parecía sonar desde el fondo de su corazón.

— ¡¿Oh, de verdad Inuyasha¡¿Me lo puedo quedar?! — Los ojos de Souta brillaban como las estrellas y eso hizo que a Kagome le diera un vuelco al corazón.

— Por supuesto amigo— le dedicó una sonrisa y lo siguiente que supo fue que los brazos del hermano de Kagome le rodeaban el cuello y que éste le plantaba un beso en la mejilla.

— ¡Muchísimas gracias Inuyasha! Eres, oficialmente, mi mejor amigo.

En ese momento, Negro dio un sonoro resoplido, como si hubiese entendido cada palabra pronunciada por Souta y estuviese en desacuerdo. Todos voltearon a ver al caballo, y Souta sonrió abiertamente, corriendo hacia su nuevo amigo.

— No te enojes Negro. Tú también eres oficialmente, mi nuevo mejor amigo.

El caballo pareció estar feliz con ello, ya que relinchó y dio un brinco.

— Vaya que si es un caballo afortunado. El dejar de ser propiedad del Ogro Inuyasha es un gran mérito amigo, te felicito.

Todos los allí presentes se volvieron para encontrase con un hombre de ojos azul profundo y pelo negro corto caminando hacia ellos. Parecía rondar los treinta y algo, y la coleta que llevaba atrás de su nuca le daba un aire de rebeldía infantil.

— Oh, pero miren quién está aquí. ¡El pervertido de Miroku!

Al oír a Inuyasha llamarlo por su apodo más común, sonrió abiertamente y se dirigió hacia él, mas cuando iba llegando, su mirada captó la de Kagome e inmediatamente retrocedió unos pasos y se situó frente a ella.

— Muy buenas tardes bella dama. ¿Puedo preguntar porqué una mujer tan hermosa y agraciada como usted está junto a este cruel y feo ogro? — Su sonrisa era provocativa, y sus ojos risueños. Lo que hizo que Kagome soltara una risita nerviosa al sentirse abrazada por aquel hombre.

— ¿Acaso nunca vas a cambiar Miroku?

— Nop, me gusto tal y como soy, gracias — su sonrisa contagió a Inuyasha y al estar frente a frente, los dos amigos se dieron un efusivo abrazo.

— ¡Tanto tiempo sin verte Inuyasha!

— Lo mismo digo, amigo. Oye¿Y cual es el motivo de esta llegada tan repentina?

— Bueno, te quería dar una sorpresa. ¡Pero vaya sorpresa que me encontré aquí¿Acaso es tu nueva conquista aquella bella muchacha de ahí?

— Miroku, cállate. Es la viuda del General.

Lugo de pronunciar esas palabras, un profundo silencio reinó por algunos segundos, el cual fue terminado por la melodiosa y profunda voz de Miroku.

— Oh, ya veo. Mi más sentido pésame señorita — la voz de Miroku fue casi un susurro, y su rostro se entristeció de repente.

Kagome le dirigió una mirada llena de gratitud, pero Miroku descubrió que había algo más en los ojos de Kagome que no pudo descifrar. Algo que le llenó de zozobra e inquietud.

— ¡Oh, Miroku¿De verdad eres tú?

Kaede se secó las manos con su delantal y salió al patio, plantándose enfrente de él.

— En carne y hueso Kaede.

Los ojos de Kaede brillaron de repente y lo abrazó como una madre abraza a su hijo después de volver de un largo viaje.

— Qué afortunado Miroku. Se nota que eres el favorito de Kaede— gruño Inuyasha desde atrás, con un tono meloso y burlón.

— Oh, tonterías. Los quiero a los dos por igual. Lo que pasa es que no veía a mi bebe desde hace tanto, que me emocioné.

— Bueno, como sea. Kaede, por favor ayuda a la señorita y a su hermano a empacar sus cosas. Se van esta misma noche.

Kaede se volvió hacia Inuyasha, soltando a Miroku, y mirando a Inuyasha totalmente horrorizada.

— ¿Los estás echando¿De patitas en la calle¡Cómo puedes ser tan insensible¡A la mujer se le acaba de morir el marido y tú solo piensas en librarte de ellos al primer día que llegan¡Qué clase de animal eres!

Kaede gritaba, como si se le fuera el mundo en ello, y todos la miraban divertidos. Todos, excepto Inuyasha, quien no le había gustado para nada el que le llamaran animal, y menos insensible.

—Kaede... — logró pronunciar Kagome entre los gritos de la ama de llaves, llamando su atención.

— Creo que has comprendido mal. Lo que quería decir Inuyasha era que...

— Oh, ya se muy bien lo que quiso decir querida. Pero no te preocupes. Tu y tu pequeño hermano no se irán de aquí. Diga lo que diga el animal de Inuyasha.

— ¡A quien le dices animal, Kaede! — soltó Inuyasha.

— Kaede, escucha. Yo le dije a Inuyasha que quería marcharme. Pero no es nada personal, de verdad. Lo que ocurre es que no quiero causar molestias, y creo que me sentiría mejor en la hacienda del general.

Al escuchar a Kagome, Kaede se giró en redondo hacia ella, los ojos abiertos como platos. Miró a Inuyasha, quien parecía esperar un "Lo siento" por parte de ella.

¡Y cómo no¡Si acababa de llamarle animal e insensible!

— Oops... — fue lo único que alcanzó a decir el ama de llaves, antes de salir disparada hacia la puerta trasera de la casa y desaparecer.

Cuando llegaron a la hacienda del General Wolf, el sol ya estaba en su último punto, y el frescor de la noche comenzaba a hacer presencia en todos los rincones del pueblo.

Al entrar a la casa, vieron que todos los muebles estaban cubiertos por gruesas sabanas blancas, todas llenas de polvo; pero a pesar de su triste apariencia, a Kagome le alegró encontrarse allí.

"Por lo menos tendré algo que hacer en estas semanas" pensó, al pasar un dedo por la blanca cubierta y ver la polvareda de salía.

De repente sintió como alguien tiraba de su mano y la hacía voltearse.

— Kagome... no me gusta este lugar. He visto en la televisión que a los fantasmas les gustan estos lugares y los usan para asustar a la gente. Y...tu sabes...— lo último lo había pronunciado en voz baja, como si le avergonzara el decirlo en publico.

Kagome sabía que a su hermano le asustaban los cuentos de fantasmas, pero a pesar de que ella le decía que estos no existían, este no le creía, y cada vez que veía cualquier objeto que pareciese el hogar de un ente siniestro, se rehusaba obstinadamente a seguir ahí.

Pero esta vez Kagome no sabía que inventarle a su hermano para que este no saliera disparado del lugar, porque la verdad era que ese lugar era horripilantemente siniestro y macabro.

— ¿De veras quieres quedarte aquí, Kagome?

Kagome se volvió sobre sí misma y sus ojos se encontraron con la dorada y preocupada mirada de Inuyasha fija sobre ella.

— Cl-Claro... Además, yo no podría quedarme en otro lugar que no fuera este.

— ¿Cómo mi casa? —La inquisitiva mirada que le dio Inuyasha en ese momento hizo temblar a Kagome de pies a cabeza.

— Sí — alcanzó a decir, antes de que un escalofrío le recorriera la espalda e hiciera que diera un respigo.

— ¿Y puedo preguntar el porqué?

Kagome vio en los ojos de Inuyasha la burla, pero también la curiosidad. Lo que le pareció inaudito.

Ciertamente, la respuesta era que no quería verse de nuevo en la misma situación de aquella mañana, y menos quería que se repitiera.

Había sido completamente embarazoso y estaba segura de que no podría pasearse por esa casa sin que la vergüenza se adueñara de ella. Por eso había decidido venirse a vivir a la casa de su difunto marido. Pero al entrar a la gran hacienda... no fue mucho lo que le gustó. Las plantas estaban marchitas, el césped muerto y seco, y la casa... Bueno, no en tan mal estado.

— Todavía no me responde Kagome...

En ese instante, Kagome dudó si contestarle con una grosería o decirle la verdad. Seguramente hubiera sido mucho mejor decir la verdad, peor en este caso, la verdad era muy vergonzosa y escandalosa para traerla a la superficie otra vez.

— Mire señor Taisho, le voy a aclarar...

— ¡Abajo! — gritó Inuyasha, a la vez que cogía el brazo de Kagome y el de su hermano, arrastrándolos al suelo con él.

Seguidamente, se escuchó el relincho de varios caballos y dos disparos que atravesaron el vidrio detrás de ellos, provocando que estos se hicieran añicos y quebraran en mil pedazos.

* * *

**Hola de nuevoo! x3**

**Aqui esta el nuevo cap, espero que les haya gustado! **

**Sorry por la demora! **

**Lo que pasa es que estuve muy ocupada estas semanas, comprando los utiles y el uniforme para el colegio. Ademas, tuve que ir a trabajar al restaurant de mi papa, lo que me dejó menos tiempo para seguir escribiendo. Pero alfin esta! **

**Bueno, me despido! Besos y cariños a todos ustedes:3**

**P.S: Review o no sigo ¬¬**

**xD Jejeje**


	14. Chapter 14

**Capitulo 13**

El disparo provino de algún lugar a la izquierda, cerca del pesebre de los caballos. Inuyasha había reaccionado de inmediato, cogiendo a Kagome y su hermano del brazo y lanzándose al suelo con ellos.

Kagome había dado un grito tapándose la cara con ambas manos, para luego caer como un saco de patatas al piso. No pudo ver nada. No se atrevía a abrir los ojos.

Lo siguiente que supo fue que millones de pedazos de vidrio se desparramaban sobre su cuerpo y uno la hería en la espalda, introduciéndose como una espina cerca de su hombro derecho.

Al sentir el ardor causado por la herida, soltó un gemido, y cerró con más fuerza sus ojos, tratando de despertar de esa horrible pesadilla. Pero sabía que no era un sueño, sino la cruda realidad.

— No te muevas — susurró Inuyasha en su oído, al tiempo que se ponía de pie y corría hacia una silla cercana.

Sacó de su chaqueta una pistola y la cargó. Se asomó un poco, para ver si la persona que los había atacado seguía allí, pero no vio a nadie. Se giró hacia Kagome y su hermano y les dijo que guardaran silencio mientras él iba a ver si todavía seguía allí el agresor.

Al oír las palabras de Inuyasha, a Kagome el corazón pareció detenérsele, y una angustia tremenda la embargó. ¿Acaso iba a dejarlos solos¿Y si el bandido volvía y ellos estaban desprotegidos?

— ¡No, no puedes dejarnos! —Susurró Kagome, con un hilo de voz, sujetando el borde de la camisa de Inuyasha.

—Volveré enseguida, no te preocupes. No dejaré que nada malo les ocurra, ni a ti ni a tu hermano Kagome. Eso te lo juro — y dicho esto, salió hacia el lugar de donde habían provenido los disparos.

Cuando Inuyasha cruzó el umbral de la puerta y salió, un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Kagome, recordándole que todavía estaba en peligro y que debía proteger a Souta mientras Inuyasha no estuviese con ellos.

Al acordarse de su hermano una ola de temor la sacudió por completo. ¿Dónde estaba su hermano?

Buscó con la mirada el cuerpo de su hermanito, pero no encontró nada. No podía ser. ¡Si ella misma había visto cómo Inuyasha lo cogía del brazo y lo arrastraba al piso!

"Dios mío..." pensó, mientras terribles imágenes de su hermano en manos de su atacante desfilaban por su cabeza. Se levantó, tambaleante, mientras sus ojos buscaban en cada rincón algún rastro de su hermano.

Después de rebuscar unos segundos bajo algunas mesas, por fin lo vio.

Estaba acurrucado al lado de un mullido sillón, hecho un ovillo y con los ojos cerrados por el miedo.

Al ver a su hermano en ese estado, a Kagome le entraron ganas de asesinar a la persona que les había hecho aquello. ¿Qué clase de enfermo mental haría tal cosa?

Se levantó y fue hacia su indefenso hermano, quien tiritaba constantemente, presa del miedo.

Se arrodilló junto a él y alargó un brazo para acariciarle la cabeza. Sintió cómo este volteaba su cabeza y abría bien grande sus ojos.

Al reconocerla, se lanzó hacia los brazos de su hermana, y escondió su cabeza en su pecho.

— Todo está bien, Souta. Inuyasha nos va a proteger. No llores...

Pero su hermano seguía llorando, sin importarle nada. Ni siquiera que con eso hiciera que el corazón de Kagome se estremeciera, como lo estaba todo su cuerpo en ese momento.

Kagome tenía ganas de llorar al igual que su hermano. Pero no podía verse vulnerable en este momento, aunque quisiera echar a correr con su hermano y no volver nunca más a ese sitio. Y menos a ese pueblo.

— ¿Kagome¿Dónde estás? — Preguntó Inuyasha desde la puerta.

Al escuchar su nombre, Kagome levantó la vista e indicó a Inuyasha donde se encontraba.

— He revisado todos los alrededores y no he encontrado ni rastro del maldito que hizo esto. Pero tal parece que vino aquí para robar algunos caballos. Entré al pesebre y no encontré a los tres pura sangres por ninguna parte.

— ¿Pura sangre¿El general tenía caballos pura sangre?

— Me temo que sí. Lo cual explica los disparos provenientes de afuera y el sonido de los caballos al salir de su pesebre.

— ¿Y qué haremos ahora? Es decir, con los caballos.

— Bueno, por eso no te preocupes. Yo personalmente me encargaré de que vuelvan aquí. Y también voy a ser yo quien se encargue de que tú y tu hermano regresen a mi casa este mismo instante.

Al oír las palabras de Inuyasha, Kagome abrió los ojos como platos y lo miró como si le hubiera crecido un grano del tamaño de Júpiter en sus hermosas facciones.

— No me voy a ir a tu casa. Primero muerta y enterrada a trescientos cincuenta metros bajo tierra.

— Oh, bueno. Si esa es tu respuesta definitiva...

La acercó a sí, sus cuerpos tocándose levemente, y sus labios separados por solo unos milímetros.

La respiración de Kagome era agitada, en comparación con la de Inuyasha, que estaba totalmente calmada y parecía no afectarle lo próximos que estaban sus cuerpos.

— Entonces no me queda otra que llevarte a rastras, porque no quisiera matarte y luego enterrarte en el jardín.

Con un rápido pero ligero ademán, la tomó en brazos y echó a correr con Souta tomado de la mano.

Todo fue tan rápido que a Kagome le costó unos minutos en asimilar lo que ocurría, y al entenderlo, no fue dicha exactamente lo que sintió en ese momento.

— ¡Bájame en este mismo instante, Inuyasha! No estoy bromeando. ¡Bájame, ya! — Gritó, dando patadas y soltando cual cantidad de maldiciones que se le pudieran ocurrir en ese momento.

Pero este no le hizo caso y siguió corriendo hasta llegar a los caballos, los cuales estaban algo alborotados por lo ocurrido. Pero en el momento que vieron a Inuyasha aparecer, fue como si todo lo que hubiera ocurrido, no hubiese sucedido en realidad. Y montando su caballo negro, se alejó de la hacienda del general como alma que lleva el diablo, con Kagome en brazos y Souta aferrado a su cintura.

* * *

**Hola a todos! **

**Disculpen por el super atraso, pero he estado muy ocupada en el colegio, con las pruebas y todo eso**

**Pero aqui esta el cap :3 que ojala disfruten porque va a ser el ultimo que suba, ya que no sigo MAS.**

**Nah, mentira xD **

**Claro que voy a seguirle, pero me voy a demorar algun tiempo ya que el colegio apenas me deja respirar... **

**Pero wenu, que le vamos a hacer. Espero que lo disfruten mucho y pongan reviews, ya que me animan mucho :3**

**Jeje Bueno, me despido de todos, que tengo que ir a leer LA ILIADA **

**Adiu!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Capitulo 14**

— ¡Ya le dije que el señor Inuyasha no está!

— ¡Pues no te creo, vieja! Así que no me voy de aquí hasta que decida darme la cara.

Y dicho esto, Kikyo tomó asiento en el sofá de la biblioteca, cruzando sus largas y finas piernas en una posición seductora, seguramente para cuando Inuyasha decidiera verla.

Al ver que Kikyo no tenía intenciones de moverse de ese lugar, Kaede masculló unas groserías en voz baja y decidió irse para no intoxicarse con la presencia de esta "mala clase". Y ya lo estaba logrando, hasta que la voz de Kikyo la detuvo y la hizo volverse, solo para encontrarse con la reencarnación misma del diablo, solo que en forma femenina.

— Oye Kaede, sírveme algo para tomar ¿no? Estoy muy sedienta y sin mencionar que estoy muerta de hambre. Pero no te molestes en hacerme de comer; no me gusta la comida de aquí.

Kaede la quedó mirando con una mirada entre glacial y que saltaban chispas, aunque esto sonara totalmente contradictorio.

¡Cómo odiaba a esa mujer! pensó Kaede, y con un gruñido muy mal disimulado, se puso en frente de Kikyo y mostró la sonrisa más falsa y forzada que hubiese hecho jamás.

— Si quieres algo, "linda", háztelo tu sola, que para eso te dieron patas y un cerebro del tamaño de un cacahuate.

Y dicho aquello, se dio media vuelta, dejando a una Kikyo totalmente boquiabierta. Y justo al llegar hasta el marco de la puerta, giró sobre sí misma y dirigió a Kikyo una mirada llena de desagrado y aborrecimiento.

— ¡Ah! Se me olvidaba algo, cariño. No te molestes en esperar a Inuyasha. El salió, y no fue precisamente solo...

— ¿Qué quieres decir? — La mirada de perturbación de Kikyo se topó con la mirada triunfadora de Kaede.

— Ah... nada... solo quería informarte que tú no eres la única en la vida de mi niño Inuyasha. No creas que el mundo gira a tu alrededor niña... hay mujeres que valen muchísimo más que tú, y que además, no necesitan ser las "queridas", por llamarlo de una manera menos vulgar, de un hombre.

Esta vez sí salió por la puerta Kaede, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y un sentimiento de gozo y logro que creyó nunca experimentar.

Mientras, en la soledad de la biblioteca, Kikyo se esforzaba al máximo por no salir de la sala y decirle lo que se merecía la anciana Kaede.

"No Kikyo, tu no. Tú no vas a caer tan bajo como esa estúpida. Tú, en comparación de esta gentuza sin educación, tienes clase y eres sofisticada. No debes perder los estribos por una vieja resentida, y que además, está celosa de tu belleza" y fue por un coñac a la estantería.

Al llegar Inuyasha y los otros, ya eran pasadas las nueve de la noche, y el frío se hacía notar cada vez más. El hermano de Kagome se había quedado dormido en el camino, y Kaede lo llevó en brazos hasta la habitación que habían preparado para él.

Pero antes de subir por las escaleras, le llamó la atención a Inuyasha y le dio a entender que Kikyo estaba en la biblioteca esperándolo, y que no se le ocurriera decirle a Kagome sobre aquello.

Con una mueca, se dio la vuelta, y se encontró con la mirada fulminante de Kagome, quien estaba de brazos cruzados frente a él.

— Ya estarás feliz ¿no? Ya me tienes aquí. Justo en el lugar en el que menos me siento segura...

Al oír las palabras de Kagome, Inuyasha dirigió a la viuda del general una mirada curiosa, y una media sonrisa, entre cínica y coqueta.

— ¿Y puedo saber porqué mi casa la hace sentirse tan indefensa e insegura¿O...será otra "cosa" lo que la tiene así Kagome...?

Con cada palabra, Inuyasha se iba acercando más y más a Kagome, quien en el momento de verlo a los ojos, comenzó a temblar de pies a cabeza, y a sentir su corazón latir desbocado en su pecho.

— Y-yo... — pero no pudo balbucear nada más, ya que la voz de Kikyo resonó por toda la casa, gritando el nombre de Inuyasha como si su vida dependiera de ello.

— Demonios — escuchó mascullar a Inuyasha, mientras éste se dirigía a lo que parecía ser la biblioteca.

Pensó en seguirlo, pero se detuvo en el momento en que sus pies comenzaron a avanzar.

"¡No, Kagome¡Tonta¡Cómo se te ocurre seguirle¡Pareciera que estuvieras enamorada de él...!"

"¿Y no lo estás?" preguntó una vocecilla en su cabeza.

"¡Claro que no!" se respondió, y comenzó a subir las escaleras para buscar a Kaede. Por ningún motivo iba a volver al dormitorio de Inuyasha, así que rezó porque hubiese una habitación disponible para ella. Y si no la había...bueno, perfectamente podía compartir la cama con su hermano.

Iba llegando hasta un amplio corredor, cuando se encontró con Kaede.

— Kaede! Justo te estaba buscando. Me preguntaba si habría una habitación desocupada para mí…

— ¡Oh, claro que hay espacio para ti querida! Ven cariño, vamos a ver tu habitación. Pero antes...

------

— ¿Y cómo está la comida querida?

— Hm... deliciosa Kaede. Menos mal que me trajiste a la cocina, porque con todo este lío ya ni me acordaba que tenía hambre — decía, mientras cogía un penecillo y lo devoraba.

— Qué bueno que te haya gustado linda. Por lo menos tú si sabes apreciar la buena comida cuando la tienes enfrente, no como otras personas que aparte de ser muertas de hambre, critican cómo cocinamos. ¡Ha¡Como si ellas supieran cómo cocinar un huevo frito sin que se les queme hasta la sartén!

Kagome le dio una mirada llena de curiosidad a Kaede, quien solo sonrió y la abrazó.

— Olvida lo que dije linda. Ahora, qué prefieres ¿más penecillos o más torta?

— ¡Torta! — y ambas rieron al unísono.

* * *

**Hola a todos amigos! x3**

**Los extrañe mucho, pero ya estamos aki. Bueno, aki esta el nuevo cap, que espero les haya gustado mucho mucho mucho 33**

**Disculpen si algunos dialogos sonaron como muy... tontos... lo que pasa esque no soy muy buena con las coversaciones y todo eso :(**

**Wenu, me tengo que ir porque mañana tengo prueba y tengo que estudiar, adiu!**

**P.S: Y muchas gracias por sus super reviews! Me emociona mucho el leerlos! Y porfavor... mas reviews, sip? :3**


	16. Chapter 16

**Capitulo 15 **

Cuando Kagome hubo terminado de servirse los tres pedazos de torta que Kaede le había dejado en el plato, ya eran cerca de las doce de la noche y Kagome estaba rendida. Lo único que quería hacer era desvestirse, ponerse su pijama y meterse a la cama. Ni siquiera pensaba en bañarse. Solo quería sumirse en un profundo sueño… en donde podía hacer lo que se le antojara, y librar su mente y cuerpo de todos los acuerdos, tratos y promesas hechas.

Así que se despidió de Kaede y se dirigió con paso lento hacia su habitación. Pero justo al pasar por la biblioteca, no pudo resistir el impulso de ir a ver si Inuyasha y Kikyo seguían allí. Seguramente ya se habrán ido, pensó. Por lo que siguió su camino por el pasillo sin prestar mucha atención a lo que en realidad ocurría en la biblioteca en ese momento.

Al llegar a su habitación, sintió por fin que la calma volvía a su cuerpo, y vio que su equipaje estaba al lado de un armario. Abrió su maleta y sacó su pijama. Se desvistió lo más rápido que pudo y se metió a la cama en un santiamén.

Pero al recostarse, sintió que una punzada de dolor la invadía, justo sobre el hombro derecho.

— Debe ser el cansancio causado por todo este ajetreo —pensó sin darle mucha importancia, y cerró sus ojos para darle la bienvenida al sueño. Pero para mala suerte de ella, este nunca llegó. No lo entendía. Estaba cansadísima... ¿Entonces porqué no podía dormir? Se removió unas cuántas veces en la cama y sintió de nuevo las punzadas en el hombro. Y de la nada, sintió que su corazón comenzaba a latir más rápido de lo normal, y sentía que su cuerpo agitaba violentamente.

Comenzó a sentir pánico, ya que esto no era normal en ella, por lo que decidió ir a tomar un poco de agua a la cocina, o tomar un vaso de leche tibia, si es que encontraba.

Cuando pasaba por la biblioteca, sintió un escalofrió repentino y vio que todavía estaba encendida la lámpara del escritorio, así que entró en la biblioteca y se dirigió al escritorio con la intención de apagar la luz, en donde se detuvo en seco, con los ojos grandes como platos y el corazón, antes desbocado, ahora completamente paralizado.

Lo que sus ojos veían en ese instante, le tomaría mucho tiempo olvidarlo.

Kikyo se encontraba sobre Inuyasha. No precisamente vestida... y él... tan hermoso como siempre.

Solo que a Kagome en ese momento, le pareció que su belleza era más que devastadora. Su musculoso torso, sus fuertes y bronceados brazos, y su exquisito rostro, la hicieron sentirse la mujer más dichosa del mundo, y desgraciada, al mismo tiempo. Dichosa, por que podía admirar la perfección de un hombre con quien soñaba día y noche, y desgraciada, porque ésa era la prueba de que nunca iba a poder ser para ella. Y en ese preciso momento, Inuyasha abrió los ojos y la vio parada al frente suyo, con los ojos al borde de las lágrimas y tratando de alejarse de él lo más rápido posible.

Al principio tardó en asimilar lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero cuando por fin lo comprendió, ya era demasiado tarde. Kagome ya se había ido.

Con un rápido movimiento se levantó del sillón, y trató de alcanzar a Kagome, quien iba subiendo las escaleras en ese momento. Pero al levantarse, tiró al suelo a Kikyo, quien se despertó de inmediato y preguntó a Inuyasha qué era lo que ocurría.

El la ignora, y corre por las escaleras hasta llegar al cuarto de Kagome, el cual se encuentra cerrado con llave.

Inuyasha trata de abrirla, pero no lo consigue. Por lo que comienza a golpear la puerta.

— Kagome... por favor, abre la puerta.

No hubo respuesta.

— ¡Kagome, por favor¡Déjame explicarte! No es lo que piensas... yo... —Soltó un gruñido— ¡Demonios, solo abre la maldita puerta Kagome!

Pero Kagome no la abriría por ningún motivo. Sentía que el cuerpo le temblaba y que la vergüenza se adueñaba completamente de ella. Y de repente sintió que todo a su alrededor le daba vueltas. No sabía si era por el dolor que había sentido anteriormente, o por lo que había descubierto. Pero no se quedó a averiguarlo, ya que cayó en un profundo sueño, del cual no despertó sino hasta muy tarde en la mañana del día siguiente.

* * *

**Oh My Gosh...**

**No me maten por haberlo hechoo, yap:3 **

**Jeje lo que pasa es que estuve falta de ideas estos dias, asi que solo pude hacer eso :(**

**Les gusto? o.o ... Diganme porfis! Es que como que no me convencio del todo el cap x3**

**Review! Review! Review! jijiji**

**Bueno, me tengo q ir a comer :D adios a todos! los kiero, muak ;)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Capitulo 1****6**

— ¡Kagome¡Si no abres esa puerta en los 3 segundos siguientes juro que voy a derrumbar la maldita puerta y no voy a ser yo precisamente quien pague los daños...!

Pero nadie respondió, así que Inuyasha tomó una bocanada de aire y se lanzó hacia la puerta, abriéndola de un golpe y causando un gran estremecimiento en la habitación.

Cuando entró, no pudo distinguir mucho a su alrededor. Todo estaba en penumbras. A tientas pudo encontrar la lámpara de mesa, y cuando lo hubo hecho, descubrió a Kagome tendida en la cama, sumida en un profundo sueño.

"Está dormida" pensó Inuyasha, soltando un suspiro. Pero luego ya no estuvo muy seguro de que la idea de que Kagome se encontrase dormida le alegrara mucho.

"No podré explicarle lo que sucedió…" recorrió con la mirada el cuerpo de la muchacha y una fuerte ola de calor recorrió su cuerpo.

"Solo a un imbécil como a ti se le ocurriría pensar en algo así en estos momentos" se reprochó, al sentir que su entrepierna adquiría fuerza propia. Desechó todo los pensamientos y deseos que sentía en ese momento y tomó a Kagome en brazos para arroparla con las sabanas de la cama. Pero al tomarla en brazos vio que ésta se retorcía y hacía una mueca de dolor cuando él le rozó el hombro.

Se sentó sobre la cama y acomodó a Kagome entre sus brazos. La miró fijamente, admirando todos sus rasgos y sintió que se enamoraba de sus labios, de su cabello... y de su aroma tan exquisito. Sonrió, sintiendo la suave y tersa piel de Kagome bajo sus manos, y comenzó a sacar las cubiertas y sabanas y meterla a la cama. Pero al tocar nuevamente su hombro, sintió que algo le había cortado el dedo. Miró su mano derecha y precisamente, en su dedo índice había una cortadura muy pequeña.

— Qué demonios... — gruñó, y bajó el tirante del pijama de Kagome, y pudo ver que cerca del hombro tenía un pedazo de vidrio incrustado.

— ¿Cómo... — comenzó a preguntarse, y como por arte de magia recordó cuando las ventanas de la hacienda del general estallaron y los pedazos de vidrio volaron hacia todas direcciones. Seguramente una le debió llegar a Kagome en el hombro y no se hubo dado cuenta la pobre.

La tendió boca abajo y examinó la zona herida. Estaba muy inflamada y el pedazo de vidrio incrustado parecía introducirse cada vez más en su piel. Inuyasha fue a su oficina en la planta baja y tomó su botiquín.

Volvió a la habitación de Kagome y con sumo cuidado, le extrajo el vidrio incrustado, desinfectando inmediatamente la zona herida con alcohol. Al pasar repetidas veces el pequeño algodón con alcohol, vio que Kagome comenzaba a moverse inquieta en la cama. Alejó el algodón de la herida y lo puso sobre el buró, enfocando la mirada nuevamente sobre la muchacha.

Dio un largo suspiro y se dedicó a vendar la herida para que sanara mejor y que cuando Kagome se moviese en la cama no pasara a llevar la zona afectada. Cerró su botiquín y lo dejó en el suelo.

Tomó a Kagome con el mayor cuidado posible y la arropó como un padre arropa a su hija pequeña en la noche. La observó detenidamente, sentado en el borde de la cama, y sintió que una ternura inmensa le albergaba el corazón, y con una leve sonrisa se acercó a Kagome, lo suficiente para rozarle suavemente los labios entreabiertos y luego dirigirse a su frente para depositar un largo y tierno beso. Con movimientos lentos y silenciosos tomó su botiquín y salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta suavemente para no despertar a Kagome.

Bajó hasta la biblioteca y para su sorpresa no encontró a Kikyo por ninguna parte, por lo que concluyó que se había marchado a su casa. Dejó su botiquín sobre la mesa y se encaminó con pasos lentos hacia estante donde guardaba todos los tragos de la casa. Sacó un vaso y lo llenó con un poco de Brandy, para luego acercarlo a sus labios y bebérselo de un golpe.

Sintió el escozor en su garganta provocado por el trago, pero no le importó. Siguió sirviéndose más y más, sin quedar del todo satisfecho y al final terminó tirado sobre un sofá, pensando en todo lo que había ocurrido ese día.

Pero su mente solo parecía revivir los momentos en donde había encontrado a Kagome parada frente a él, mirándolo con esos ojos grandes y acaramelados. Y lo que sintió en ese momento jamás lo olvidaría. Fue como si el corazón le hubiese dado un vuelco y mil dagas se le hubieran clavado dentro. Se removió inquieto en el sofá y cerró los ojos, tratando de alejar de su mente esos recuerdos y el rostro angelical de Kagome que aparecía siempre, como un dulce tormento. Así que dejó que el alcohol hiciera su trabajo, y se dejó sumir en un profundo sueño.

---

Eran cerca de las 11 de la mañana cuando los rayos del sol alcanzaron el rostro de Kagome, haciendo que abriera los ojos lentamente y comenzara a estirarse. Dio un sonoro bostezo y se revolvió en la cama, rozando sin querer su hombro herido y soltando doloroso gemido. Rápidamente acercó una mano para tocar la zona afectada, pero lo único que pudo tocar fue el pequeño vendaje puesto por Inuyasha la noche anterior.

Qué raro... pensó, luego de tocar el vendaje. Estaba segura de que eso no estaba el día de ayer... pero bueno, ese día no se sentía con ganas de pensar ni de razonar, para nada.

Sentía ese típico escozor en los ojos después de haber llorado por mucho tiempo, y de repente, la cruda y cruel realidad de la noche pasada la golpeó de súbito. Todos los recuerdos de ayer llegaron a su mente y sintió que una tristeza profunda la embargaba, junto con un coraje tremendo. ¡Qué le importaba a ella la vida amorosa de aquel sujeto fanfarrón y arrogante! Soltó un sonido parecido a un gruñido/resoplido exasperado y se metió al baño para tomar una ducha.

Cuando salió del baño, sintió todos los músculos de su cuerpo relajados, excepto la parte en donde estaba la herida, claro. Antes de meterse a la ducha, se había sacado el vendaje para ver qué era lo que tenía debajo, y se asombró un poco al ver la herida en su hombro. ¿Cómo rayos se había hecho eso...¿Y porqué tenía una venda si no recordaba haberse puesto ninguna?

Estaba demasiado confundida, pero no le dio mayor importancia al asunto. Además, tenía cosas mucho más importantes en qué pensar, como por ejemplo, qué servirían ese día de desayuno. ¡Estaba muerta de hambre...! Eligió un vestido simple, de color azul marino que le llegaba hasta un poco más debajo de las rodillas; se peinó el cabello y se lo amarró en una alta coleta; se calzó unas sandalias a juego y salió de la habitación hecha un completo bombón, como decía su abuela.

Bajó casi corriendo las escaleras y llegó en un santiamén a la cocina donde encontró a Kaede dándole comida a un gato. Le tocó suavemente el hombro, con la intención de hacer notar su presencia, pero lo único que provocó con esa acción fue que la anciana diera un brinco y gritara despavorida.

Entre risas, Kagome le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro para tranquilizarla un poco y le dijo que era Kagome. al darse la vuelta y cerciorarse de que en verdad sí era Kagome la que la había asustado, soltó un largo suspiro y colocó ambas manos sobre el pecho.

—Ay por Dios niña...¡No ves que estoy muy vieja para estas cosas de andar asustando a las personas...!— dio otro suspiro y le regaló a Kagome una sonrisa. —Pero qué bobadas estoy diciendo, mejor siéntate a comer querida, que pronto serviré el desayuno — dicho esto arrastró a Kagome fuera de la cocina y la sentó en una silla del comedor. Le dedicó otra sonrisa y se marchó.

Hasta ese momento no se había percatado de la presencia de Inuyasha, quien al igual que ella, estaba sentado en la mesa esperando su desayuno, hasta que recorrió con ojos curiosos la gran estancia y posó su mirada en una ambarina.

Sintió un leve hormigueo en el vientre cuando la mirada de Inuyasha se posó sobre su escote y comenzó a descender descaradamente hacia abajo hasta volver al mismo punto de partida. En ese momento sintió que sus mejillas se volvían coloradas de repente y que una furia inmensa se apoderaba de ella. ¡Pero qué descaro...! Además, todavía tenía la desfachatez de mirarla a los ojos y sonreírle... enfocó la vista en la silla al frente de ella y trató de calmarse. Inspiró profundamente unas cuantas veces antes de serenarse y se dejó caer en el respaldo acolchonado de su asiento. Este sujeto no la haría salirse de sus casillas, no señor...

Finalmente llegó la comida y varias mujeres comenzaron a servirles el desayuno. Había tostadas, mermelada, dulce de membrillo y de leche; jugo de naranja, de frutilla y de manzana, además había una jarra de leche al centro y algunos huevos fritos con tocino. Al ver tanta comida el estómago de Kagome comenzó a gruñir, pidiendo que lo alimentaran.

Cuando toda la comida estuvo dispuesta sobre la mesa, las sirvientas tomaron sus bandejas y se fueron dejando a Kagome e Inuyasha solos en el comedor. De pronto, la figura regordeta de Kaede apareció por la puerta de la cocina; en sus manos llevaba un canasto repleto de frutas.

— Estas chiquillas... ¡siempre se olvidan de traer la fruta! Parece que sus madres nunca les han enseñado que la fruta es mucho mejor que estas cochinadas...—exclamó, apuntando con un dedo acusador al plato de tocino. En ese momento Kagome se acordó de su hermano, y que no lo había visto esta mañana.

— Kaede, disculpa. Por casualidad... ¿sabes donde está mi hermano? Es que no lo he visto esta mañana y me preocupa que ande solo ya que no conoce el pueblo...

— ¡Oh, si! Se me había olvidado por completo. Tu hermano se levantó muy temprano en la mañana y se fue a recorrer el pueblo en caballo. Pero no te preocupes linda— la tranquilizó, al ver la cara de preocupación que ponía Kagome— Bankotsu lo está acompañando. ¿Sabes? Esos dos se llevan de maravilla. Me pregunto cómo le habrán hecho para vivir tanto tiempo separados si ya parece que ni se pueden despegar uno del otro! Bueno, me quedaría a charlar chicos pero creo que ese pavo en el horno me necesita...— y dicho esto, dio media vuelta y se adentró en la cocina, junto con las otras muchachas.

— Parece que a tu hermano le gusta cabalgar...

Giró la cabeza y lo vio untando una tostada con dulce de leche. Cuando hubo terminado, Kagome todavía no conseguía quitarle los ojos de encima... era como si Inuyasha fuera un imán y ella una pieza de hierro que inconscientemente era atraída por su fuerza magnética...

Dejó el cuchillo en su plato y le ofreció la tostada a Kagome, con una sonrisa radiante. Ella negó la cabeza, tratando de no parecer descortés ni nada, lo que pareció funcionar ya que la sonrisa de Inuyasha seguía tan radiante como antes. Seguido, le dio un mordisco.

— ¿Te gustan los caballos, Kagome? — Ella asintió con la cabeza. Esto hizo que Inuyasha hiciera una mueca. ¿Cuándo le sacaría una palabra a esta mujer?

— ¿Quieres ir a dar un paseo conmigo luego de terminar el desayuno? Mi idea era que tu hermano también nos acompañara pero veo que se nos adelantó. ¿Qué dices?

Kagome lo miró a los ojos y vio que éstos tenían un brillo peculiar. Sonrió y se acordó de lo que había pensado de Inuyasha en su recámara. Talvez no fuera un tonto arrogante del todo...

Con una sonrisa asintió. — Me encantaría— Y acto seguido tomó una tostada y la untó con mermelada. Abrió la boca y le dio un mordisco, dejando en sus labios un rastro de mermelada de frutilla que inconscientemente lamió con la lengua. Inuyasha, al ver esta acción sintió que un fuego arrasador recorría sus venas, y que un remolino de emociones de desencadenaban dentro de él. Trató de ignorarlos y se removió incómodo en su asiento.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — Kagome había parado de comer para mirarlo con una cara llena de preocupación. — Um... parece que un mosquito me picó recién… eso es todo— mintió, para luego frotarse la mano derecha e inspeccionarla, para darle mayor credibilidad al asunto.

— y bueno...— comenzó Inuyasha, tratando de romper el silencio tan incómodo que se había apoderado la habitación— ¿Cómo sigue tu herida? La noche de ayer no se veía muy bien... pero supongo que la hinchazón ya ha bajado¿no? — le dio un sorbo a su jugo de manzana.

Al oír hablar de su herida, Kagome paró toda acción que estaba realizando en ese momento y se giró para quedar frente a Inuyasha.

— ¿Cómo sabe usted sobre mi herida?

— Bueno, porque yo la vendé…

— ¿Cuándo? — exigió saber Kagome.

— Ayer en la noche, cuando entré a tu habitación.

* * *

**Hola a todos! Sorry por la demora... lo que pasa esq he estado enferma toda la semana del 25 y toda´via parezco no mejorarme :(**

**Bueno, aqui tienen el cap largoo que me han estado pidiendo muchas de ustedes, asi que espero que les guste mucho y que lo disfruten!**

**Besos y abrazos, su amiga Kamy**


	18. Chapter 18

**Capitulo 17 **

Kagome no se lo podía creer.

— ¿Entraste a mí habitación anoche? — sus ojos grandes como platos lo miraban perpleja.

— Em... si...

Oh, genial, pensó Kagome, comenzando a sentir que la temperatura de su cuerpo comenzaba a ascender muy rápido para su conformidad. Quizás cómo la haya encontrado cuando hubo entrado... una serie de imágenes de ella con su cabello revuelto y un hilo de saliva corriéndosele por la boca hacia la almohada hicieron que deseara con todas sus fuerzas ser tragada por la tierra.

Pero qué vergüenza sentía en ese momento...

Sus ojos rehuían los de Inuyasha, y él se preguntaba si le había molestado que hubiese entrado a su cuarto sin su permiso. Le preguntó si estaba molesta, y ella meneó la cabeza, sus ojos todavía fijos en el piso.

¡Bah, mujeres...! Quién las entendía... y como por encanto, apareció Kaede en el marco de la puerta; su bolso en una mano y el ceño totalmente fruncido.

— ¿Aquí todavía? Y yo que pensaba que ya se habían ido al pueblo... — se acercó a Inuyasha y su mirada se posó en una Kagome completamente aturdida.

— Dios santo, qué rayos le hiciste a la pobre ahora — demandó Kaede con voz sofocada.

— ¿Qué¡Yo no le he hecho nada!

— A claro... y yo soy Miss Universo... —su tono burlón hicieron que Kagome levantara la mirada y la mirara con una media sonrisa.

— Ah... ¿ves que te vez muchísimo más linda con una sonrisa? Te apuesto a que no sabías que a los hombres, aparte de atraparlos con comida, se les atrapa con sonrisas. Y creo que la tuya ya ha hecho efecto — y dicho esto le guiñó un ojo. Salió apresurada de la habitación, y al momento reapareció con un canasto hecho de paja.

— Casi se me olvidaba. Como ustedes van al pueblo, dense una vuelta por el mercado ¿Quieren? Aquí está la lista de las cosas que hacen falta en la casa — le entregó un papel lleno de nombres de vegetales y frutas a Kagome y se disculpó con la excusa de que la necesitaban en la cocina.

Ambos se miraron un momento, e Inuyasha se levantó de la mesa y le dedicó una galante sonrisa.

— ¿Nos vamos entonces?

— S-si...

Se levantó algo tambaleante de la mesa y vaciló un poco al ver a Inuyasha ofrecerle su brazo, pero decidió tomarlo y olvidarse de los últimos acontecimientos. Total, ya había visto lo peor de ella anoche.

Pero lo que no sabía es que Inuyasha no había visto nada que le ridiculizara, por el contrario, se había maravillado como nunca al verla dormir tan angelicalmente...

Comenzaron a caminar por el extenso corredor hasta llegar a la entrada de la casa. Seguidamente, salieron al jardín y después de cierto tiempo llegaron al pueblo. Kagome vio que era un pueblo muy pequeñito, pero que albergaba a mucha gente.

—Vamos, oí que había una feria cerca, de seguro te va a gustar— la tomó del brazo y ambos corrieron hasta un puesto de dulces cercano. Un hombre de avanzada edad les preguntó qué querían comprar, e Inuyasha le dijo que comprarían dos algodones de azúcar. El hombre asintió y se los tendió. Inuyasha le pagó y ambos comenzaron a recorrer la feria.

En todos lados había un montón de gente desesperada tratando de subirse a los juegos, y al pasar por uno de esos grupos, a Kagome sin querer le pisaron el pie.

— ¡Ay! — exclamó Kagome.

— ¿Estás bien? — preguntó, preocupado, viendo cómo Kagome trataba de sobarse su adolorido pie.

— No te preocupes, sobreviviré — y como pudo, le dedicó una sonrisa de entre las muecas de dolor. Inuyasha le devolvió la sonrisa y se fijó en el algodón caído en el suelo.

— ¡Oh! Debí haberlo tirado cuando esa señora me pisó… — y como si la hubieran invocado, Kikyo apareció detrás de Inuyasha, abrazándolo y pegándose a su brazo como pegamento.

— ¡Ay querido, pero qué coincidencia más grata! — su tono meloso hizo a Kagome revolvérsele el estómago. Pero qué descarada... pensó con un dejo de fastidio.

— Jamás habría soñado con encontrarte un día por estos lugares... — su brazo, que antes estaba cerrado en el brazo de Inuyasha, ahora estaba trepando por su torso y por lo que parecía, le estaba abriendo la camisa...

Kagome, al notar esto, sintió que la sangre se agolpaba en sus mejillas, y que una fuerte ola de ira surgía dentro de ella. ¡Pero qué se creía ésta...! Sus pensamientos habrían ido mucho más lejos, pero la voz implacable de Inuyasha captó toda su atención.

—Supongo que no viste a la señorita Kagome, Kikyo— ésta se volvió hacia ella y le dedicó una mueca llena de odio. Sus ojos la escudriñaron lentamente, recorriéndola de arriba hacia abajo, como si la estuviera estudiando lentamente...

— Oh, pero qué despistada soy... — hizo una mueca que parecía semejar un "saludo" y se aferró aún más fuerte a Inuyasha. A esto, Kagome respondió lo más educadamente posible; le dedicó una sonrisa amigable y una inclinación de cabeza.

—Bueno Kikyo, si nos disculpas, tenemos algunas cosas que hacer y eso no te incluye a ti, precisamente

Se zafó como pudo del abrazo efusivo de su amante y tomó suavemente el brazo de Kagome, guiándola lejos de esa víbora. Cuando estuvieron más o menos lejos de Kikyo, Inuyasha le pidió disculpas por aquella escena momentos antes. A esto Kagome respondió que no debía disculparse, que no había pasado nada.

Así que siguieron recorriendo la feria, hasta que Inuyasha divisó un carrito lleno de flores y se le ocurrió una maravillosa idea.

Le dijo a Kagome que lo esperara un momento, ya que le tenía una sorpresa. Kagome, confusa, asintió, y se quedó mirando cómo un montón de niños y niñas se peleaban por subir a un carrusel.

Cuando Inuyasha llegó hasta el carrito de flores, le preguntó al vendedor que si tenía rosas rojas para vender y éste le dedicó una radiante sonrisa, en la cual, Inuyasha pudo notar que la mayoría de los dientes de aquel anciano ya no estaban en el lugar donde debían estar.

— ¿Rosas para su enamorada, eh?

— ¿Enamorada? Oh no señor, ella no es mi enamorada. Ella es...

Hmm... buena pregunta. ¿Qué era Kagome para él?

Desde el momento en que la había visto semidesnuda en el vagón de aquel tren sintió que una ola de ternura y de emoción le asaltaba el corazón...y que un fuego abrasador lo envolvía cada segundo.

Claro, junto con algunas otras partes más que no mencionaría para no destruir la ilusión de aquel momento.

—Bueno, enamorada o no, le tengo las más frescas y hermosas rosas que usted jamás haya visto. Recién cortadas del jardín de mi esposa.

El anciano tomó un ramo de rosas de una cubeta llena de agua y se las tendió a Inuyasha, diciéndole que una rosa roja, para una mujer tan bella, era todo lo que se necesitaba para deslumbrarla y formar parte de su corazón. Tomó una cinta del mismo color de las rosas y las dispuso de una manera tan bella, que Inuyasha se sorprendido de lo bello que quedó el ramillete de flores.

Giró su cabeza hacia donde estaba Kagome, todavía absorta en el movimiento del carrusel, y sintió que una paz tremenda llenaba su trise y solitario corazón...y en el momento en que amargos recuerdos de sus pasadas relaciones surgieron a su mente, las hizo volver al olvido. Y se dijo que no necesitaba de las mujeres para poder gozar de la vida.

Pero en el momento en que apareció el recuerdo de Kagome en su cama, durmiendo como un ángel, ya no quedó en su mente rastro de aquellas palabras que recién había dicho y estaba antes tan seguro.

El anciano le tendió el ramo de flores y le deseo suerte en su relación, a lo que Inuyasha no respondió, encaminándose a donde estaba parada Kagome.

Le tocó suavemente el brazo, ocasionando que Kagome se diera la vuelta y con ello, Inuyasha pudiera oler el delicioso aroma de su cabello azabache. Volvió a la realidad como pudo, y de lo que se podía decir nervioso, le entregó el ramillete de rosas rojas que había comprado para ella.

Kagome, al ver tan lindas rosas, se le iluminó el rostro, y le dedicó la más bonita sonrisa que Inuyasha jamás hubiese visto en su vida. Acercó las rosas para sentir su olor tan característico, y de la emoción, no se dio cuenta hasta que fue muy tarde.

Estaba abrazando a Inuyasha y él le estaba correspondiendo.

--

Cuando se percató de la situación en que se encontraba solo pudo abrir los ojos con horror y alejarse de Inuyasha lo más rápido posible.

¡¿Cómo rayos pudo haber hecho tal barbaridad?!

Con movimientos temblorosos fijó la vista hacia donde estaba Inuyasha. Él no parecía turbado ni nada. Su semblante estaba tranquilo... ¿y porqué no? Hasta se podría decir que estaba contento.

En cambio Kagome, se encontraba roja a más no poder, y eso, a Inuyasha le causó risa, por lo que comenzó a reírse con tantas ganas que Kagome terminó por unírsele.

--

Ya se acercaba la noche cuando ambos regresaron a la casa de Inuyasha, ambos agotados del largo día que disfrutaron juntos.

Se habían subido a casi todos los juegos que había en la feria y en uno, debido a que a Kagome el vestido se le levantó por el viento, un grupo de muchachos comenzaron a hacer sus bromitas tontas, haciendo que a Inuyasha se le hirviera la sangre y les diera una paliza de la cual estaba seguro iban a recordar por mucho tiempo.

Compraron algunos recuerdos para Kaede y Souta, y al pasar por el mercado se acordaron de la lista de alimentos que les fueron encargados en la mañana. Compraron lo necesario y fueron de vuelta a la casa.

— Qué tranquilo es este lugar... — murmuró Kagome, al sentirse tan bien en el frescor de la noche junto con Inuyasha

— ¿Te gusta?

— Me fascina... es una de las tantas cosas bonitas que me ha pasado en la vida

Al decir esto, Inuyasha notó que Kagome bajaba la vista, y que un manto de sombras y tristeza se posaban sobre sus hermosos ojos y rostro. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas que el motivo de su cambio de ánimo desapareciese, así que se le ocurrió una gran idea para que Kagome volviera a ser la misma de antes.

La tomó inesperadamente de la mano, ocasionando que Kagome casi cayera de bruces al suelo. Comenzaron a correr por entre los matorrales, hasta que Inuyasha paró en seco, haciendo que Kagome chocara con él, cayendo los dos al suelo.

— ¿Estás bien? — preguntó Inuyasha, tratando de levantarse

— Sí, eso creo...

Pero Inuyasha no quedó muy seguro con esta respuesta, y al ayudar a Kagome a levantarse notó que ésta se sobaba el hombro derecho, justo donde se encontraba la herida que ayer en la noche había limpiado.

— Déjame ver — ordenó Inuyasha, y al bajar un poco el vestido de Kagome, pudo observar que efectivamente no estaba bien como ella le había dicho momentos antes.

La herida se había abierto, seguramente por la caída.

Tomó a Kagome en brazos y la dejó suavemente sobre una de las tantas banquillas que adornaban su jardín. Le dijo que esperara aquí un momento mientras él entraba a la casa y buscaba un botiquín.

Cuando volvió, vio a Kagome acurrucada a un lado de la banquilla, observando la infinidad de estrellas que alumbraban el cielo de verano.

Se acercó a ella y comienzó a vendar la herida, no sin antes haber limpiado la herida con un poco de alcohol y una crema que Kagome no supo distinguir de entre la oscuridad de aquella noche.

Cuando Inuyasha terminó de vendarla, guardó todas sus cosas en su botiquín y se sentó junto a Kagome para admirar el bello panorama de la noche.

Después de algunos momentos, oyó a Kagome estornudar y la vio acurrucarse aun más en su rincón de la banca.

—Deberíamos volver adentro... te podrías resfriar — aventuró Inuyasha con tono suave

A esto Kagome respondió negando con la cabeza, dejando en claro a Inuyasha que no deseaba irse. Por lo que Inuyasha le dedicó una suave sonrisa y le dijo a Kagome que se acercara donde él.

Ella vaciló un poco, pero luego accedió. Inuyasha la acurrucó entre sus brazos, quitándose la chaqueta para abrigar a Kagome, que en esos momentos, sintió que jamás en su vida, se había sentido tan feliz y querida como en aquel momento.

Y con esos dulces pensamientos, se acurrucó un poco más en la banquilla, sintiendo el exquisito aroma de Inuyasha inundar sus sentidos y sus fuertes y musculosos brazos cerrarse en su pequeño cuerpo, para dar rienda suelta al mundo de los sueños.

* * *

**Hola a todos!!**

**Como ya se habran dado cuenta, he vuelto y con un nuevo cap para ustedes. Espero les guste mucho y que sigan atentos a esta hisotria tan linda y que disfruten de estos momentos tan motivadores o sentimentales, si quieren llamarlo xD que son tan lindos en estas historias... Asi que los dejo para que sigan leyendo mas y mas y quw juntos terminemos esta maravillosas historia.**

**Chau y besos para todos! **

**P.D: REVIEW!!**


End file.
